Porqué ¿Es tan Diferente a Ella (DyS) Completo
by Adileyne
Summary: Serenity y Darién, los dos eran felices con sus respectivas parejas. El destino hizo que quedaran viudos y con sus hijos, Darién con una hermosa niña y serena con un apuesto niño. Ahora ellos estarán dispuestos a seguir adelante o se quedaran solos para s
1. Chapter 1

_Serena Tsukino: hija de Ikuko y esposa de Darién., madre de una hermosa niña que nunca llego a ver crecer por fallecer él en parto_

_Historia. Desde niña fue muy enferma tanto que era asmática y sufría un poco pánico al tener 15 años conoció a Darién su 1 novio se enamoro perdidamente de él que fue el 1 en su vida., cuando tenía 17 años sufrió un pequeño accidente causando que ella quedara un poco débil en muchas aspectos, Darién no le importo su enfermedad o si era enferma o sana solo le importaba que la amaba, cuando ella cumplió los 18 Darién le pidió matrimonio Serena acepto con justo se casaron pero ella al querer realizar su sueño decide hacerse unos exámenes para tener un bebe pero en los análisis sale que tiene cáncer en el estomago, se negó rotundamente a hacerse la quimioterapias decide quedar en cinta, al quedar embarazada le dice a Darién, Darién sin saber nada se pone feliz pero a los 6 meses Serena recae con la enfermedad allí Darién se entera de todo pero ya era demasiado tarde, Serena vio nacer a su hija pero luego falleció causando un gran dolor a su familia y especialmente a él_

_Darién Chiba: esposo de Serena, viudo a los 20 años por causa de una terrible enfermedad que se llevo a su amada esposa dejando el fruto de su pequeña hija que es su único consuelo y su única esperanza para existir_

_Historia: Darién conoce a Serena en un parque ya que a ella le estaba dando un ataque de asma, Darién verla así decide llevarla a un hospital, allí él la va conociendo y decide pedirle que sea su novia, fue el nombre más feliz cuando ella acepto a los 16 años de sus vidas Serena decide hacer el amor con Darién ambos cuidándose de algún descuido., cuando Serena sufre el accidente a los 17 ella se debatió entre la vida y la muerte haciendo que Darién sufriera demasiados luego de pasar la crisis él decide pedirle matrimonio a los 18 años haciendo todo romántico y espectacular, todos estaba muy bien en su matrimonio ya que tenían casi medio año cuando Serena queda embarazada de su hija, el enterarse decide hacer una fiesta la cual 2 disfrutaron pero el venia que ella estaba como triste, pero pensó que era por el embarazo, cuando Serena recae y descubre su enfermedad se maldijo así mismo por no estar pendiente de ella, los doctores fueron muy claros con Darién, era ella o la niña en ese momento fue ella quien decidió la vida de la niña. Al quedarse viudo y con una hija decide criarla con todo el amor y la dulzura poniéndole como nombre Serena en honor a su madre_

_Serenity Kino: vive en Osaka una chica inteligente amante a los chocolates, al cumplir 17 años decide irse a vivir con su novio Endimión Black ya teniendo 1 años de noviazgo. Todo era perfecto para ellos 2, todo era felicidad entre ellos pero cuando serenity decide salir embarazada hubo una fuerte discusión causando que serenity se pusiera mal y punto de perder el bebé, Endimión se arrepiente y le pide perdón luego de un embarazo complicado nace el mayor orgullo de ella que es Endimión un bebé sano y hermoso…. Pero Endimión al tener 1 año de nacido., su padre sufre un terrible accidente haciendo que el perdiera la vida. Serenity muy triste decide estudiar y cuidar de su pequeño hijo. Que lo adora es la única personita que la hace sentir bien_

_Endimión Black: era novio de serenity tan solo vivió casi 3 años con ella., fue el hombre más feliz la conoció en un súper mercado y desde allí se enamoro perdidamente de ella... Endimión era celoso posesivo a algunas veces le grita pero serenity no le hacía caso., cuando ella queda embarazada, él se enoja fuertemente con ella pero como serenity se sentía muy mal ella pierde el conocimiento, al verla así decide llevarla con el doctor le dijo que ella tenía un embarazo de alto riesgo y tenía que estar lo más tranquila posible, Endimión le pidió disculpa al nacer su hijo fue el hombre más feliz. Al cumplir Endimión 1 añito y por llegar rápido a la fiesta cocha y pierde la vida_

_Serenita: es una niña de tan solo 4 años de edad es la consentida de sus abuelos paternos y maternos es una niña privilegiada en todos los aspectos es una nena alegre y muy divertida, aun que su mayor sueño es tener una mamá, a pesar que Darién le da todo el cariño del mundo, Serenita quiere tener una madre con quien jugar aun que ella no va a querer a cualquiera si no a la que ella crea que es la mujer perfecta para su ¡papá!_

_Endimión: es un niño de tan solo 4 años de edad es muy divertido pero a la vez necesita el cariño y el apoyo de su padre a pesar que su padre falleció en ese terrible accidente el juega con sus tíos de cariño que son Lucas y Santiago que lo quieren muchísimo., el es el hombre de la casa y adora a su madre para él es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y es la mejor madre._

_¿Pero cómo, estas personas se conocerán si viven en diferentes lugares?_


	2. Chapter 2

En Japón

Darién caminando hacia la habitación de Serena

- Como está la niña más hermosa del mundo.- sonriendo

- Muy bien papi.- brincando la cama

Darién un poco nervioso

- No, princesa bájate te puedes caer

Serena sin hacer caso

- Papá, no me va a pasar nada

Darién serio

- Ya basta te bajas ya.- gritando fuerte

Serena con ganas de llorar

- Papi ¿qué te pasa, tú no eres así conmigo?

Darién abrazándola

- Bebé, tú eres lo único que tengo

Serena abrazándolo

- Lo sé, papi yo soy grande

- Entiende así que tengas 80 años siempre serás mi bebé.- con amor

- Ok.- dándole un piquito en los labios

Darién cargándola

- Vamos a bañarte, para que vayamos al kínder

- No, voltéate.- alegre

Darién se voltio

Serena se puso en caballito

- Ahora llévame

- ¿Para donde quieres ir princesa? – le pregunto alegre

- Llévame para el baño y quiero bañarme con muchas burbujas.- divertida

- Ok, mi princesa como usted diga.- sonriendo

En Osaka

- ¿Pero porque? – exclamo serenity

- Lo siento, el kínder decidió pasarte para Japón. No te preocupes todo será igual te conseguimos una casa hermosa para ti y para tu hijo.- la mujer mirándola

Serenity triste

- Está bien, no sé cómo se lo va a tomar Endimión

- Serenity, es mejor que no le digas nada a tu hijo.- le consejo

Serenity un poco molesta por el comentario

- Yo no le oculto nada a mi hijo, bueno me voy adiós señora Beryl

- Adiós Serenity.- sonriendo

En Japón

Serena cantando

- Los pollitos dicen pio pio, cuando tienen hambre

- Bebé quieres ir a casa de abuela Ikuko.- le pregunto lavándole el cabello

- Mmm déjame pensar, ¡no! – seria

- Todavía ¿estás molesta con tu abuela? – le pregunto

- Pues sí, papi es que ella me trata como su fuera mi mami y mi mami esta en el cielo.- con suavidad

- Bebé es que eres muy parecida a tu mamá.- explicándole

- Lo sé papi, pero…-Triste

Darién mirándola la cara de su pequeña

- Mejor, papi te va a llevar a la empresa.- alegre

- Sí, vamos papi.- feliz

- Vamos, princesa.- sacándola del baño

En Osaka

Endimión lavando los paltos

- ¿Cómo es eso mami que nos vamos para Japón? yo no quiero aquí esta mis tíos y mis amigos.- serio y triste a la vez

Serenity triste

- Lo sé Endimión, que puedo hacer yo tampoco me quiero ir de aquí, esta la tumba de tu padre….- ella apenada

- Mami si quieres trabajo y te ayudo.- animándola

- Hey ¿qué te pasa? – Cruzando los brazos - yo soy tu madre y mientras seas menor de edad quedas en mi custodia

- Mami, yo quiero ayudarte.- tímido

- Lo se bebé, si vemos que, no nos gusta nos regresamos a Osaka.- sonriéndole

- Está bien, mami

En Japón

- Papi toma los papeles que me dio margarita.- serena alegre

- Gracias.- feliz

- Hola bebota.- su abuelo Artemis

- Hola abuelo.- alegre

- Te vas a quedar aquí.- le pregunto sonriéndole

- Sí

- Que bueno, mi linda.- acariciándole el cabello

- Es hora de trabajar.- sonriendo

- Sí, mi linda.- él sonriendo

En Osaka

- Listo bebé.- serenity

- Sí, mamá.- su hijo mirándola

- Le voy a dejar la casa a cuido de tus tíos.- le explica

- Me parece buena idea.- sonriendo

- Vámonos.- ella

- Sí, vamos.- agarrándole la mano

Serenity y Endimión tomaron el primer avión para Japón

En Japón

- Papi ¿vamos para el parqué? – serena emocionada

- Está bien, déjame terminar este trabajo hija.- le pidió

- Ok papi.- brincado en la oficina

En otro lado

- Dios. Ya llegamos a Japón.- serenity suspirando

Endimión señalando una casa

- ¿Es esta?

- Sí, hijo vamos a vivir aquí.- sonriéndole

- Esta linda, mami.- alegre

- Pasemos, para que la acomodemos a nuestro justo.- ella

- Ok, mami

En el parque

- Papi ¿te gustaría un día casarte con otra mujer? – le pregunto sonriente

- Bueno a la vez sí, conseguir una mujer como tu madre no creo hija.- mirándola

- Mi mami era única ¿verdad? – orgullosa

- Sí, mi linda

En casa Black

Serenity terminado

- Quedo hermosa

- Sí, déjame votar esto mami.- pidió el niño

- Está bien hijo.- con suavidad

Endimión salió para afuera y vio a Serena

- ¿Por qué esa niña se parece a mi mamá? – extrañado

En la calle caminando

- Papi, dime que yo soy la mujer de tu vida.- le divertida

Darién cargándola

- Sí, eres la única mujer de mi vida

- Ese señor se parece a mi papá.- asombrado

Serenity saliendo

- Ven Endimión

- Mamá ¿podemos ir al parqué? – eufórico

- Claro, vamos.- agarrándole la mano

- Pero, vamos.- emocionado

- Sí, vamos.- sonriendo

Serenity y Endimión fueron para el parque, Darién y Serena se estaban yendo

En eso Endimión salió corriendo, para alcanzas a Darién

Serenity asustada

- Endimión ¿Qué pasa?

Endimión no le hacía caso solo quería ver a ese hombre que se parecía mucho a su papá

Serenity salió corriendo

- Endimión.- gritando

Serenity salió corriendo cuando quería parar, choco con Darién hacinado que cayera encima de el

Serenity levantándose

- Disculpe

Darién asombrado

- ¿Tu?

Serenity asombrada

- ¿Tu?

- ¿Qué pasa? – Endimión serio

- Sí, ¿qué pasa? – pregunto serena inocente

- Serena.- Darién mirando a serenity

- ¡Endimión! – ella asombrada

- No no no esto, es una locura.- él

- Sí, es un sueño.- ella pálida

- Mami, estás bien.- ocupándose Endimión

- ¡Mami! – Darién asombrado

- Vámonos, Endimión.- ella levantándose

- Espera mami, es el se me hizo parecido con ¡mi papá! – niño emocionado

- ¿Tú papá? – Darién sin entender

- Tú ¡te pareces a mi mamá! – serena feliz

- Sí, se parece a mi esposa fallecida pero es igual una gota de agua.- exaltado

- De verdad, usted se parece a mi esposo pero falleció hace 3 años.- ella suavidad

- Parece que esto es una locura.- el

- Sí, debe ser.- ella con seguridad

Endimión y Serena los pellizcaron

Serenity y Darién

¡Ay!

- Serena.- su padre

- Endimión.- ella

- Parece, que no es un sueño.- serena mirando a Endimión

- No.- el con seguridad sonriéndole a la niña

- Disculpe señora, puedo saber su nombre.- le pregunto con suavidad

- Sí, soy Serenity de Black.- mirándolo

- Mucho gusto Darién Chiba.- él

Serenity sentándose

- Dios no puede ser que usted se parezca a mi esposo.- aturdida

Darién sentándose a lado de ella

- Sí, usted a mi esposa

- ¿Cómo se llamaba? – le pregunto curiosa

- Serena Tsukino.- con amor

- Lindo nombre.- ella sonriéndole

- ¿Y su marido? – mirándola

- Endimión Black.- con nostalgia

- Ah... ya

- Papi nos vamos.- serena acercándose a él

- Ella es mi hija Serena.- con orgulloso

- Eres muy linda, me dejas darte un abrazo.- ella

- Sí, claro.- sonriendo

Serenity abrazo a Serena

Serenity en su mente

- Porque siento que la conozco desde antes. Me siento tan en paz con ella, como si me recordara a alguien.

Serena dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Gracias por el abrazo, papi nos vamos

- Vámonos hija.- agarrándole la mano

- Adiós.- serenity

- Vámonos, mamá.- niño mirándola

- Sí, vamos para la casa hijo.- ella con tranquilidad

Serenity y Endimión se fueron para la casa

Horas después

Serenity limpiando la habitación de ella

- Porque ese hombre se parece a mi Endimión

- Mamá mira.- enseñándole un cuadro

- Está hermoso hijo.- alegre

- Mamá ¿cuando empiezas a trabajar? – le pregunto curioso

- Para la próxima semana

- Entonces ¿podemos hacer de todo? - mirándola

- No, todo mi lindo.- le explico

- Ok, mami quieres que busque unas bolsas.- se ofreció

- Ok.- sin dejar de pensar en Darién

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Princesa necesito tu ayuda.- él

- ¿Qué quieres que haga papá? – sonriéndole

- Que me busques unos papeles hermosa.- le pidió

- Pero.- mirando en el sofá - son estos, papá - mirándolo

- Sí, preciosa. Gracias.- suspirando

- Papi ¿Por qué esa señora se parece a mi mamá? - Mirándolo

Darién sentándose en el mueble

- No se

- Papi ¿porque mi mamá se tuvo que morir? – triste

Darién respirando profundo

- No sé, mi linda.- ni el mismo sabía. Porque Dios se la llevo tan pronto

- ¿La extrañas mucho papi? – tristeza

- Sí, la amo demasiado.- el lleno de dolor

- Yo también te amo.- sonriéndole

- Yo también te amo.- dándole un beso en la frente

- Me cuentas un cuento ¡papá! – alegre

- Sí, vamos mi linda.- levantándose y cargándola

Hola primero que todo, espero que les guste el primer capítulo la verdad, no estaba segura en publicarla pero canyta moon, me animo hacerlo y como le había dado mi palabra lo hice. Este primer capítulo te lo dedico a ti amiga. Espero que te guste. Gracias por sus Rw a

GasaiYuno146

sayuri1707

naiara moon

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba


	3. Chapter 3

En casa Chiba

- Pobre de mi nieta.- Artemis

- Artemis, no digas eso.- su esposa luna

- Da mucha tristeza verla sin madre.- suspirando

- Lo sé, Serena decidió la vida de su hija.- ella

- Sí, tú sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo con ese matrimonio, aun que Serena se gano mi cariño a pesar de todo.- el mirándola

- Serena era un ángel, lástima que se murió.- con melancolía

- Sí, dejarnos a Serenita.- él

- Sí, Serenita es la única ilusión que le queda a Darién. Es su única manera de existir.- ella

- Sí

En casa Tsukino

- Kenji viste mi niña, no me quiere ver.- ikuko llorando

- Tú, buscaste que Serenita se molestara contigo.- kenji enojado

- Pero, solo le dije que dijera que yo era su mami.- triste

- Ikuko tu eres su abuela, no su madre. Serenita sabe que su madre murió hace 4 años.- regañándola

- Lo se

- Mi amor entiende.- mirándola con amor

- Lo intentare.- leve sonrisa

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Darién arropando a Serena

- Duerme mi linda

- Que sueñes bonito papi.- feliz

- Igualmente hermosa.- dándole un beso en la frente

Darién se fue para su habitación, mirando la cama como estaba vacía sin nadie allí esperándolo

Darién respirando profundo

- Dios 4 años solo sin nadie, como recuerdo esos momentos tan felices

Años atrás

- Darién ven vamos a jugar.- serena sonriendo

Darién sonriendo

- Mmm no

Serena abrazándolo

- Sabes, si llegamos a tener un bebé me gustaría que fuera un niño y que se parezca a ti mi amor

- Mmm no es mala idea, si tenemos una niña que se parezca a ti.- mirándola con ternura

- Oye, estoy loca que nos casemos.- alegre

- Solo falta poco para nuestro matrimonio.- feliz

- 3 semanas.- sonriendo

- ¿Y si estrenamos la noche de bodas? – con picardía

- Jajaja.- sonriendo - todos los días la estamos extremando

- No, estamos practicando para la noche la boda.- abrazándola

- Te amo bebé lindo.- Mirándolo con amor

- Yo también te amo, mi muñeca preciosa.- besándola

Actualidad

- Te extraño demasiado mi amor.- con dolor

- Papi.- llorando y parada en la puerta

Darién abrazándola

- ¿Qué pasa princesa?

- Tengo miedo.- abrazándolo fuerte

- Tranquila aquí está tu papi para cuidarte.- con amor

- Te amo, papi lindo.- abrazándolo más

- Que daría que tu mami, estuviera aquí contigo.- él

- Yo también papi, la extraño mucho.- ella sollozando

- Yo también mi amor.- consolándola

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? – le pidió

- Claro mi linda

Darién y Serenita durmieron abrazados, la noche paso rápida

Ya había amanecido

Serena despertando

- Papi papi abre los ojos.- moviéndolo

- ¿Que pasa bebé? – soñoliento

- Papi tengo un hambre.- sonriendo

- Cuando no, hermosa.- alegre

- Papi, ¿cuando me vas a comprar una bicicleta?

- No sé, cuando tengas más edad.- no muy seguro

Serena poniéndose brava

- Lo mismo me dijiste hace 1 año.- cruzando los brazos

- Ok, mi amor te lo comprare.- el suspirando

- Yupi.- sonriendo

- Báñate hermosa, para llevarte al kínder.- él

- Ok, papito

En casa Black

Serenity terminando de hacer el desayuno

- Endimión ven a comer

- Ya voy mamá.- con su peluche favorito

Serenity dándole un beso en la frente

- ¿Como dormiste?

- Bien, me gusta mi habitación está muy linda.- sonriendo

Serenity sentándose en la silla

- Bueno, eso si la mía esta mas o menos. Tengo pensado en pintarlo de colores fuertes.- comenta ella

- Sí, me gusta la idea mami.- emocionado

- Come para que vayamos a comprar en las tiendas algunas cosas.- le anuncio

- Sí, mami

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Papá

- Sí, dime.- peinándose

- ¡Papi! – alterada

- Dime hermosa.- sin mirarla

- Papito.- perdiendo la paciencia

Darién sonriendo

- Que fue princesita

- Darién.- furiosa

- Darién no, se vale pensé que me ibas a decir papi bello.- coqueto y cargándola

Serena poniendo sus manitos en el cuello de Darién

- Eres el papá más guapo del mundo

- Lo sé, mi amor. Tu mamá me lo decía cada rato.- sonriéndole

- Papi ¿hoy vamos para el cementerio? – le pregunto

- Sí, como siempre bebé.- bajándola para vestirla

- Vamos a salir hoy.

- Sí.- poniéndole el pantalón - lista

- Gracias papi, ahora péiname.- contenta

- Ok mi linda.- comenzó hacerle unas colitas - ¿te gusta?

- Hazme unas trenzas.- no muy convencida

- Ok.- comenzó hacerle unas trenzas - ¿te gusta?

- Sí, me encanta

En eso suena el timbre

Darién abriendo la puerta

- Hola pasa mamá

- Hola hijo en ¿donde está la niña más hermosa del mundo? – pregunto luna

- Bien, abuelita Luna.- serena sonriéndole

Luna abrazándola

- Te vez preciosa tienes una trenzas espectacular.- ella contenta que su hijo, a mejorado para peinarla

- Gracias a dios me salen mamá.- orgulloso

Luna sonriendo

- Sí, es verdad.- mirando una foto de Serena embarazada - todavía no me creo, que Serena no esté aquí con nosotros.- triste

- A mí tampoco mamá, pero bueno.- leve sonrisa

Serena con los ojitos iluminados

- Háblame más de ella

Luna sentándosela en las piernas

- Claro, mi amor me pasaría horas hablando de tu mamá

- Sí, por favor mami Luna.- contenta

Luna comenzó hablar de Serena, mientras Darién se vestía para salir con la niña

En casa Black

- Listo.- serenity alegre

- Sí, mami listo.- Endimión sonriéndole

- Vámonos, mi príncipe bello.- agarrándole la mano

Serenity y Endimión se fueron para centro comercial

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Papi vámonos.- serena jalándole la mano

- Sí, vámonos.- él feliz

- ¿Puedo ir contigo hijo? – le pregunto su madre

- Sí, vamos

Todos se fueron en familia para el centro comercial

- Amor, ya deja de mirar esos juguetes no tengo dinero para eso.- con tristeza

- Lo sé, mamá por eso quiero trabajar.- mirando los juguetes con ilusión

- Dios mío eres igualito de terco que tu papá.- suspirando

- Lo sé.- sonriendo

Serenity sonriendo

- Vamos

Endimión y Serenity iban de la mano caminando por el centro comercial y en eso también venían Darién, Luna y la pequeña Serena sin querer Serenity choca con Darién

- Disculpa.- serenity

- Dios mío.- luna con los ojos abiertos en par en par

- Hola eres tú de nuevo.- ella mirando a Darién

- Hola Serenity ¿cómo estás?- él

- Muy bien, hola hermosa.- sonriéndole a serena

- Hola.- mirando a serena

- Hola Serena.- mirando a serena coqueto

- Hola Endimión.- apenada

- Se conocen.- luna perpleja

- Sí, mamá.- él

- No me siento nada bien.- luna desmallándose

- Mamá.- él agarrándola

- Vamos a llevarla por allí.- serenity señalando la silla

- Ok

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi abuelita? – asustándose

- Tranquila.- Endimión agarrándole la mano

- Siéntala allí.- ella

Darién sentándola en una silla

- Ok mamá.- él dándole palmaditas en la cara

Serenity sacando un alcohol de la cartera

- Tranquilo

- Ok.- intranquilo

Serenity se lo pasó por la nariz, Luna comenzó a reaccionar

- Mamá ¿estás bien? – angustiado

- Aja hijo.- sin poder creer lo que estaba mirando

- Señora respire profundo.- le aconsejo ella

- Eres tan igualita a ella.- alterándose

´- Lo sé así me dijo su hijo y su hijo se parece a mi difunto esposo.- serenity mirándola

- ¿Como no entiendo? – perpleja

- Lo que pasa es que mi esposo Endimión falleció hace 3 años.- ella

- Lo siento tanto.- apenada

- Sí.- poniéndose triste ella

- Hola mi nombre es Endimión y soy el hijo de esta hermosa mujer.- niño señalando a su mamá

- Dios mío, si eres lindo. Te pareces a mi hijo cuando era un niño.- luna atónita

- No puede ser, si mi hijo es igualito a su papá.- serenity exaltada

- Es raro.- ella

- Ya me estoy asustando.- nerviosa

- Ya me estoy asustado también.- luna

- Será pura casualidad.- Darién

- No se hijo.- luna dudando

- Papi ¿qué es casualidad? – pregunto serena inocente

- Es cuando una persona se parece a alguien o cuando yo digo quiero helado y tu también quieres eso es casualidad.- le explico su padre

- Ah… ya

- Mami podemos irnos.- niño impaciente

- Espera Endimión, señora mi esposo era Black.- ella mirándola

- Black.- luna dudosa

- Sí

- Dios mío tu por casualidad, no eres yerna de Diana.- luna incrédula

- Lamentablemente sí.- suspiro

- Con razón, ustedes son primitos.- soltó luna

- Explícame mamá.- le pidió su hijo

- Es que Diana es mi hermana, pero no es reconocida por mi papá.- mirándolos

- Que, no sabía nada de eso.- perplejo

- Es lógico que se parezcan tú y Endimión, además ustedes era casi de la misma edad.- ella nostálgica

- No sabía nada.- sin poderlo creer

- Muy poco saben solo se lo conté a Artemis, hace tiempo. Pero mi hermana ¿como esta? – quería saber todo sobre ella

- Me imagino que bien, desde que Endimión falleció no la he visto solo va a visitar a mi hijo nada más.- voz áspera

- Me imagino, ella siempre a acido así.- triste, su hermana no había cambiado en nada

- Pero, su hermana sabe que tienes un hijo.- le pregunto curiosa

- Sí.- ella

- Bueno no es porque es su hermana, ella nunca me quiso como su yerna además, nunca permitió que Endimión y yo nos casáramos, solo que viviéramos juntos.- amargura

- Nunca te casaste.- asombrada

- No, para nada pero fuimos muy felices.- ella sonriendo

Endimión mirando a Serena

- Oye y tú conociste a tu mamá

- No mi mamá murió el mismo día que nací.- ella triste

- Que triste.- el apenado

- Sí, es triste mi esposo falleció el mismo día, que estaba cumpliendo un año nuestro hijo.- serenity afligida

- Me imagino, fue muy duro para ti.- luna mirando a la joven

- Sí porque, desde pequeña estuve sola pero ya no.- mirando a su hijo

Hola primero que nada, gracias por sus Rw son muy emotivos, para el próximo capítulo será más largo, único que puedo decir muchas gracias por aceptar esta historia para mí es muy rosa en algunos aspectos más adelante sabrán ¿Por qué? Le doy

La bienvenida A:

Lau Cullen Swan

Usako-Chiba-T

kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino

AriadnaDeChiba

Por sus RW A:

Conyta Moon

sayuri1707

naiara moon

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba


	4. Chapter 4

- Necesito, saber más de mi sobrino. Era el único que tenia espero que te pueda visitar.- luna mirándola

- Por supuesto señora.- serenity sonriéndole

- Señora no, Luna.- risueña

- Mami tengo una tía.- pregunto inocente

- Sí, soy tu tía y el también.- ella señalando a Darién

- Dios mío me siento extraño.- Darién

Endimión mirándolo

- No te diré tío, solo Darién

- Ok, dime lo que quieras.- él con tranquilidad

- Bueno tenemos que irnos.- anuncio serenity

- Toma.- dándole una tarjeta - allí está la dirección de mi casa, para cualquier cosa visítame.- luna

- Ok, gracias.- aceptando la tarjeta

Serenity y Endimión se fueron

- Ya estás mejor abuelita.- pregunto serena

- Sí, mi linda.- luna sonriéndole

-Mamá que susto me diste.- mirándola

- Darién, vámonos para la casa quiero descansar.- agotada

- Sí, mamá

Darién dejo a su mamá en su casa, se fue para su casa a hacerle la comida a Serenita

Serena corriendo por la cocina

- Papi tengo hambre

- No corras princesa.- pidió

- Está bien.- dejando de correr - tengo ganas de comer pollo frito con jugo

- Ya casi está listo.- sonriéndole

- Papi ¿porque no me das una mamá? – mirándolo

Darién silencio

- Habla no seas menso.- cruzando los brazos

- Hey respecta a papá.- serio

- Yo te amo papi, a veces quiero jugar y tú no tienes tiempo.- poniéndose triste

Darién cargándola

- Yo juego contigo de todo, hasta me dejo pintar para que estés feliz

Serena sonriendo maliciosamente

- Lo sé papi, me gusta jajajaja

- Eres igualita a tu mamá, sabes a tu mamá le encantaba las bromas pesadas.- risueño

- En serio papi.- emocionada

- Sí, princesita a pesar que estaba enferma era muy alegre

- Me hubiera gustado conocerla.- alegre

- Te aseguro que fuera la niña más Feliz del mundo.- abrazándola

Serena abrazándolo

- Soy feliz a tu lado, te amo papi

- Yo también, te amo preciosa

- Tengo hambre.- quejándose

Darién sonriendo

- Ok, déjame terminar

- Sí

Darién bajándola

- Ve a jugar

- Ok

En casa Black

- Endimión ya termine de acomodar la casa.- anuncio su madre

- Termine.- todo lleno de pintura

Serenity sonriendo

- Sí

- Mami ¿cuando empiezas a trabajar?

- Creo que pronto, solo me falta ver en donde queda el kínder, para empezar

- Mami yo voy a estar contigo.- mirándola

- Claro bebé, nada de decirme mamá solo maestra allá.- ordeno

- Sí, mami

- Bueno, vamos hacer la cena.- anuncio ella

- Sí.- emocionado - yo preparo el jugo

- Ok.- sonriendo

En casa Chiba

- Luna ¿estás segura? – pregunto Artemis incrédulo

- Sí, Artemis, no me explico cómo se parecen Serenity y Serena parecen gemelas.- aun asombrada

- Bueno tenemos que hablar con Kenji e Ikuko que explicación nos dan.- él

- El pequeño Endimión es igualito a Darién cuando era un niño.- informa

- De verdad.- atónito

- Sí

- Tengo ganas de conocerlo.- mirando a su mujer

- Es tan lindo y Serenity es igual a Serena, pero cuando comienzas hablar con ella, tiene una personalidad diferente a la de Serena.- explica

- Me imagino son 2 personas diferente Luna, una cosa que sean iguales y otra que sea la misma persona.- su esposo

- Sí, tienes toda la razón

- Quiero conocer a la chica

- Espero que pueda venir pronto, para la casa.- suavidad

- Espero que si

En casa Black

- Todo está listo.- serenity satisfecha

- Gracias mami.- comenzando a comer un sanguis

- Te lo comes todo

- Sí, mami

Serenity terminando de acomodar la habitación de Endimión

- Creo que ya está listo

- Me encanta mami.- pequeño entrando

- Que bueno mi amor, en verdad te guste vivir en esta ciudad

- Claro que si, mami.- sonriendo

- Que bueno, voy a terminar de acomodar la casa para que nos vayamos a comprar comida

- Sí, mami.- entusiasmando

- Necesito comprarme un auto, ya que tu padre me dejo un buen dinero para ti.- comenta

- Súper un auto.- emocionado

- Sí.- sonriendo

- Mami come para que nos vayamos.

- Vamos acomodar la casa y luego hacer las compras.- le recuerda

- Ok

Serenity termino de acomodar la casa y luego se fueron al súper

En el súper

- Yo creo que es todo.- ella

- ¿Segura? – su hijo

- No voy a comprar helado.- mirándolo

- Pero mamá.- haciendo puchero

- No y no.- autoridad

En eso venia Darién con Serena

- No, Serena helado no.- Darién serio

- Hola.- serenity sonriendo al encontrárselos de nuevo

- Hola Serenitt.-saludándola

- Hola hermosa.- sonriéndole a la pequeña

- Serena.- niño dándole un beso en la mejilla

Serena apenada

- Hola Endimión

- Otra vez nos estamos encontrando.- asombrado

- Sí, ya me estoy asustando la verdad.- ella

- Yo también

- Ándale papi cómprame el helado.- pidió serena

- No

- Parece que a nuestros hijos les gusta el helado.- serenity

- No me digas.- mirándola

- Sí.- sonriendo

- Mamá por favor.- pidió Endimión

- No

- Papi.- haciendo puchero y saliéndole unas lagrimas - cómpramelo

Darién haciendo el fuerte

- No

- Eres malo.- niña comenzando a llorar

- No llores vengan.- ella, agarrando de la mano a Endimión y Serena - vamos para acá

Serena y Endimión

- Ok

Serenity llevándose para una hilera

- Miren esta hilera, aquí venden comida para las personas diabéticas

Endimión y Serena

- ¿Diabéticas? ¿Qué es eso?

- Cuando una persona consumé mucho dulces le sale está enferma para controlarla tiene que inyectarse y dejar de consumir dulces para siempre.- mirándolos

- No ¿puede comer dulces? – serena alarmada

- Sí.- serenity

- Que feo.- Endimión

- Por eso, no podemos consumir tanta azúcar.- explico serenity

- Pensándolo, mejor no quiero helado.- serena

- Yo tampoco.- Endimión

- Que bien, uno puede consumir dulces de vez en cuando así que ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen sin comer dulces? – pregunto ella

- Yo ayer.- serena

- Yo también.- Endimión

- No pueden comer hasta mínimo 1 mes.- serenity

- Tanto.- serena asombrada

- Sí, es para su salud.- sonriéndoles

Darién estaba escuchando todo

- Vamos a comprar frutas.- serena sonriendo

- Sí, vamos mami.- niño

- Vamos.- ella

- Eres increíble.- Darién maravillado

Serenity apenada

- Gracias, ya no te va chantajear Serena

- Gracias Serenity.- sonriendo

- De nada.- ella

- Vamos a terminar de comprar las cosas.- propuso el

- Sí, vamos.- serenity

Darién y Serenity terminaron de comprar las cosas, luego de eso se fueron para el parqué con los niños para que jugaran un poco

Serenity mirando a Serena

- Está muy linda tu hija

- Gracias

- Debe ser duro, para ti que tuviste que criar a tu hija solo.- comento mirándolo

- Sí, mi esposa murió teniéndola Serena era muy enfermiza, eso no me impidió amarla tanto así que no he tenido a más nadie.- revelo

- Wow en serio, yo tampoco desde la muerte de Endimión.- asombrada

- Es dura nuestra situación.- suspiro

- Sí, parece que Serena y Endimión se llevan muy bien.- serenity mirando a los niños

- Sí, es la 1 vez que la veo tan divertida con un niño

-Sí, yo también con Endimión

- Creo que mejor, me voy.- él notando lo tarde que se estaba haciendo

- Yo también, déjame sacar mis compras de tu auto.- ella

- No como crees, yo te dejo en tu casa

- Muchas gracias Darién.- agradecida

- Niños vengan nos vamos.- serenity

Serena y Endimión

- Sí, ya vamos

Los niños se fueron con sus papás

- Súbanse en el auto.- ordeno él

Serena y Endimión

- Sí

- Mami compra un auto así.- Endimión emocionado

- Claro que si

- ¿Estás pensando en comprarte un auto? – Darién mirándola

- Sí

- En la casa tengo uno, si quieres te lo vendo.- ofreciéndoselo

- En serio.- asombrada y feliz a la vez

- ¿Cual? – serena curiosa

- Uno de los míos, no es el de tu mamá.- sonriéndole

- Ah…

- Me imagino que lo quieres para cuando tengas 18 o 20 años.- sonriendo serenity

- Sí.- feliz la niña

- Se lo regale, a su madre le encantaba.- Darién nostálgico

- El auto de Endimión quedo destrozado, por eso he pensado en comprar uno nuevo.- comenta ella

- Es que tengo está en buenas condiciones.- él

- Que bien.- sonriendo

- Sí, quieres vamos para tu casa, dejamos la comida y nos vamos para mi casa y ves el auto.- le propuso

- Sí, dale

Darién llevo a Serenity para su casa guardo la comida y se fueron para la casa de Endimión allí al llegar

- Wow esta hermosa esta casa.- niño encantado de lo grande y hermosa que es

- Gracias.- Darién alegre

- Está muy grande la casa.- serenity asombrada

- Mi papá la compro hace mucho.- serena

- La compre unos meses antes que Serena muriera, ya que vivíamos en un departamento, pero Serena se empeño en comprar una casa y la complací

- Que lindo Darién, bueno enséñame tu auto.- pidió ella

- Vamos

- Vamos para mi habitación Endimión a jugar.- la niña alegre

- Vamos

Los niños se fueron a jugar

Darién llevándola al garaje

- Aquí esta

- Wow esta divino, no creo que tenga el dinero suficiente para pagarte por una camioneta.- un poco triste

- Tranquila la verdad me la gane en la compañía tienen como 2 años, con decirte que esta nuevecita nadie la usado.- le revela

- No como crees.- asombrada

- Cómprala, además tú la necesitas más que yo.- insistió

- No se déjame pensarlo

- Ok

En eso suena el timbre

Serena bajando las escaleras y abriendo la puerta

- Hola

- Hola mi niña hermosa ¿cómo estás? – ikuko

- Bien abuela pasa

- ¿Y tu papá?

- Esta con Serenity.- sonriendo

- Serenity.- ikuko extrañada

- Sí, Serenity

En eso venia Darién con Serenity

- Serena.- impresionada

- Hola soy Serenity.- ella sonriéndole

- Ikuko ella es Serenity.- Darién

- Mucho gusto Serenity Black

- Serenity.- asombrada

- Estás sorprendida que se parezca a Serena.- él

- Sí

- Yo también lo estuve, lo uno diferente que Serena tenía el pelo amarillo y Serenity lo tiene negro.- su yerno

- Señora no me mire así.- pidió serenity

- Perdón, te pareces tanto a mi hija.- susurro

- Y su yerno a mi difunto esposo.- ella

- Esposo.- atónita

- Sip, ya tengo que irme.- ella

- Tan pronto Serenity, no por favor quiero jugar con Endimión un rato más.- pidió

- Serena.- su padre

- Está bien, luego lo vengo a buscar.- ella

- No yo te lo llevo.- se ofreció él

- Ok gracias, fue un placer conocerla señora.- ella sonriendo

- Igualmente.- ikuko perpleja

- Voy a jugar con Endimión.- serena feliz

- Ve.- Darién

- Adiós.- serenity

- Adiós.- él

Serenity Se fue para su casa

- Porque se parece tanto a mi hija.- exclamo ikuko

- No lo sé.- Darién mirándola

- ¿Y como se ha portado Serena? – cambio de tema

- Bien, normal

- Estaba pensando en llevarme unos días.- leve sonrisa

- No creo Ikuko

- Pero, Darién un fin de semana.- pidió

- Ikuko sabes muy bien, que nunca me he separado de ella.- serio

- Pero, está bien.- triste

- Sí, quieres puede quedarte un fin de semana aquí.- invito

- Sip eso hare.- ella

- ¿Quieres comer algo? – le ofreció

- No gracias, solo venia a ver a Serena

- Ah… ok

- Voy a verla un rato.- alejándose de él

- Ve

Endimión y Serena seguía jugando muy tranquilos, mientras Ikuko los venia las horas pasaron y Darién llevo a Endimión para su casa.

Los días pasaron Serenity comenzó a trabajar en el kínder donde estudiaba Serena y para completar era la maestra de ella, Darién estaba feliz ya que a Serena nunca le había gustados sus antiguas maestras pero Serenity le cae también, Luna y Artemis fueron a visitar a Serenity y Endimión, Artemis quedo impresionado al ver a Serenity y a Endimión pero luego se le paso el asombrado a pasar el tiempo ya habían pasado 6 meses Darién y Serenity cada día se llevaban mejor salían con sus hijos para que ellos se divirtieran

- Jajajaja mira como se pusieron.- serenity mirando a Endimión y a Serena que estaban llenos de lodo

- Sí, se ven cómicos.- Darién divertido

- Papá no te rías.- serena molesta

- Lo siento

- Vengan vamos para la casa a bañarlos.- serenity divertida

- Sí, vamos.- Endimión

- Sí, vamos ya que esta cerca.- Darién

- Sí, vamos

Serenity y Darién se llevaron a los niños al llegar, Serenity los baño y los seco

Darién secando a Serena

- Ahora que ropa te pondré

- Aquí tengo ropa de Endimión.- serenity llegando

- No, se verá rara.- él

- Sí, solo será por unos momentos mientras se van para su casa.- ella

- Serena te vas a quedar aquí a comer.- pregunto Endimión

- Claro que si ¿verdad papi? – alegre

- Bueno… si porque no.- apenado

- Ok, voy a comenzar a preparar la cena.- anuncio ella

- Te ayudo.- se ofreció él

- ¿No como crees? – ella apenada

- Insisto quiero ayudarte.- pidió el

- Está bien ayúdame.- sonriendo

Entre Serenity y Darién, comenzaron hacer la comida como a la media hora todo estaba listo

- Wow eres muy bueno.- serenity sorprendida

- Gracias Serenity, es que ser padre soltero es difícil, más si tengo una niña pequeña.- sonriéndole

- Sí, te entiendo, Endimión me ayudaba mucho pero tenía su carácter.- ella sonriendo

- Serena también, uno que puede hacer. Yo la amo.- él

- Sí, yo también amo a Endimión

En donde estaban los niños

- Yo quiero que Serenity se case con mi papá.- pequeña mirando a su amigo

- Yo también, Darién es muy bueno. Mi mamá necesita un hombre como Darién.- niño serio

- Sí, lo ayudamos a que se hagan novios.- ella sonriendo

- Sí, dale

- Yo quiero que Serenity sea mi mamá

- Y yo que Darién sea mi papá

En la cocina

- Listo.- serenity

- Ok, vamos a comer tengo hambre.- el apenado

- Vamos

Darién y Serenity llegaron a la mesa y acomodaron todo

- Campeón y princesa a comer.- grito Darién

Serena y Endimión salieron a comer, ya que tenían hambre

- Se ve delicioso.- niño

- Sí.- niña

- Espero que les guste, lo hicimos entre Darién y yo.- alegre

- Ok.- Endimión

Serena y Endimión comenzaron a comer muy tranquilos, mientras Darién y Serenity estaban hablando muy a gusto

- Esto esta delicioso gracias mami.- serena sonriendo

- Gracias pero.- ella

- Que bueno que te guste.- Darién sonriéndole

- Está delicioso papá.- Endimión

- Endi.- su madre

- Me da gusto.- él

Serenity mirando a Darién

- ¿Qué les pasa?

- Me imagino que nos ven como sus padres, que no están, pienso yo.- él

- Debe ser

- Bueno creo que es hora de irnos.- anuncio Darién

- No quiero.- su hija

- Pero.- serenity

- Serenity ¿puede dormir aquí? – sonriéndole

- Sí, claro

- Pero.- Darién asombrado

- Por fis.- pidió en niño, mirando a Darién

- Estaba bien, solo esta noche.- Darién no muy convencido

- Yupi.- serena feliz

- Es hora de irme.- él

- No te vayas.- Endimión

- Pero

- Sí, quieres quédate.- serenity

- Pero no te iré a incomodar.- apenado

- No, para nada

- Está bien

- Ahora de ver tele y luego a lavarse los dientes a la cama.- ordeno serenity

Serena y Endimión

- Si

- Están muy emocionados.- él

Serenity sonriendo

- Sí, Serena duerme conmigo

- Y yo con Endimión

- Ok

Las horas pasaron los niños se quedaron dormidos, Serenity se llevo a Serena y Darién durmió en la habitación de Endimión ya había amanecido

Serena despertando

- Sere despierta

Serenity abriendo los ojos

- Buenos días

- Tengo hambre

- Vamos.- ella cargándola

En la habitación de Endimión

- Campeón despierta.- Darién moviéndola

- Buenos días Darién

- Vamos a desayunar.- él cargándolo

- Súper

Serenity y Darién llegaron al mismo tiempo a la cocina

- Buenos días.- ella sonriéndole

- Buenos días.- Darién sonriendo

- Vamos a comenzar a preparar el desayuno.- ella

- Sí

Serena y Endimión

- Ayudamos

- Ok

Serena ayudaba a Serenity, mientras Endimión ayudaba a Darién

- Competencia, quien gana primero.- exclamo Darién

- Ok.- serena divertida

Serenity y Darién comenzaron con la competencia

- Gánale.- serena apoyando a serenity

- Sí, vale.- Endimión apoyando a Darién

Serenity termino rápido luego Darién

Serenity sonriendo

- Gane

- Perdí

- Ahora a comer.- serenity

- Sí, tengo hambre.- niña

- Yo también.- Endimión

- Bueno, ya le voy a servir.- serenity

- Te ayudo.- se ofreció él

Todos ayudaron y comieron muy a gusto

- Es hora de irme para una reunión.- serenity

- Esas reuniones me aburren.- su hijo en queja

- Que puedo hacer bebé.- ella

- Yo me quedo con el campeón y tú ve tranquila.- Darién ofreciéndose

- No como crees.- avergonzada

- Dale, anda yo me quedo con ellos. Me los llevo a la casa y listo

- Es que…- dudosa

- Dale, báñate.- él

- Está bien

Serenity se fue a darse un baño luego se vistió salió

- Ya tengo que irme

- Wow te ves hermosa.- asombrado

Serenity apenada

- Gracias

- De nada

Serenity se fue en el auto, mientras Darién se puso a jugar con los niños, las horas pasaron Darién se llevo a los niños al parqué allí estuvieron disfrutando mucho, Serenity todavía seguía en la reunión hasta que salió en la tarde, saliendo agarro y se fue para la casa de Darién

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Listo.- Darién

- Se quedaron dormidos.- ikuko sonriendo

- Sí

- Serenity es una mujer increíble

- Sí.- Darién sonriendo

- Porque no se dan una oportunidad.- le propuso

- Lo he pensado, Serenity me gusta mucho. No sé si yo a ella.- le confiesa

- Tienes que preguntarle

- No se.- dudoso

- Inténtalo

En eso sonó el timbre

- Debe ser ella.- el abriendo la puerta

- Hola.- ella

- Hola pasa

- Hola ¿cómo estás? – ikuko saludándola con beso en la mejilla

- Hola Ikuko vengo a llevarme a Endimión.- anuncio ella

- Se quedo dormido.- él

- De verdad, bueno tendré que llevármelo así.- suspirando

- Déjalo aquí.- él

- No como crees, no me da pena.- apenada

- Serenity hazle caso.- ikuko

Hola gracias por sus Rw, espero que les guste el capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

- No se.- serenity

- Sí, quieres quédate.- le consejo él

- No.- apenada

- Pero es una maldad despertarlo.- ikuko alegre

- Déjalo aquí.- insistió el

Serenity estaba muy dudosa

- No lo pienses quédate.- ikuko

- Es que…

- Anda.- ella

- Está bien

- Que bueno, yo tengo que irme.- ella sonriendo

- Ok, espero que puedas venir prontito.- Darién

- Ok.- ikuko se fue

- ¿En dónde voy a dormir? – pregunto ella

- En una habitación de huéspedes.- él

- Ok, gracias

Darién llevo a Serenity hasta la habitación

- Está muy linda tu casa.- ella encantada

- Gracias

- Bueno me voy acostar.- mirándolo estaba realmente cansada

- Ok, buenas noches.- sonriéndole

- Gracias.- se metió en la habitación y se cambio con una ropa que estaba allí se imagino que era de Serena, se acostó a dormir ya que tenía mucho sueño se quedo dormida, mientras Darién se había dormido temprano ya que tenía una junta muy importante las horas pasaron eran como las 3

Serenity despertando

- Mmm qué hora es.- mirando el reloj - son las 3 no muy temprano - se bajo de la cama salió de la habitación, en eso vio a alguien en la sala y camino con cuidado pero se sorprendió al ver a Darién allí - Darién

Darién asustado

- Sere

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto

- Me desperté yo soy así de vez en cuando.- leve sonrisa

- Ah… ok, yo voy a ver un poco de agua.- ella

- Ok

Serenity fue para la cocina y agarro el agua pero le dio curiosidad al ver a Darién viendo tele a esa hora

- Oye ¿no vas a dormir?

- Sí, es que no se desde que Serena se murió casi siempre me levanto a estas horas.- comenta

- Qué raro.- seria

- Sí, lo sé.- suspirando

- ¿Y cómo vas hacer para la fiesta tienen que ir las mamás? – curiosa

- Serena no va.- serio

- ¿Pero porque?

- No, quiero que mi hija sufra.- comenta

- No digas eso.- ella

- Tengo ganas de buscarme una buena mujer que quiera a mi hija.- él

- Ya estás listo para una relación.- dudosa

- No del todo.- nerviosismo

- Te entiendo.- ella

- ¿Y tu estas preparada o no? – mirándola

- No se

- A mí me gusta alguien, no sé si sede.- suavidad

- Pero llégale

- Es muy fuerte mi caso.- él

- ¿Porque?

- No te lo puedo decir.- apenado

- Anda somos amigos nos conocemos de hace 6 meses.- ella insistiendo

- Sí, es que…

- ¿Anda dime?

- Serenity me gustas muchísimo.- soltó

Serenity quedo fría

- Sabía que te ibas a poner así.- triste

- Es que yo…- sin saber que decir

- Serenity no lo tomes a mal, no es porque te parezcas a Serena, en estos meses me he dado de cuenta lo diferentes que son.- con sinceridad

- Yo

- Déjame hablar por favor, me gustas demasiado y quiero darme una oportunidad contigo.- mirándola a los ojos

- Darién tú también me gustas.- avergonzada

- ¿De verdad? - emocionado

- Sí, vamos a darnos una oportunidad creo que la merecemos.- ella sonriendo

- Sí

Serenity algo apenada

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

- No sé, ya ando medio oxidado.- sonriendo

- Yo también

- Estamos como los niños.- Darién riéndose

- Jajaja si

- Creo que es mejor que hablemos de las cosas que nos gustan.- Darién

- Tienes razón.- ella contenta

- A mí me gusta, la comida sana nada de enlatados y esas cosas pero pecar de vez en cuando sip.- el divertido y sonriéndole

- Estamos de acuerdo.- sonriendo

- Me voy a dormir.- el levantándose se sentía como un niño pequeño sin saber qué hacer

- Que tengas dulces sueño.- dándole un beso en la mejilla

Se fue mientras Darién estaba en la luna, la noche paso rápida Serenity se levanto temprano e hizo el desayuno. Mientras Darién se había levantado y estaba en paño ya que se le había olvidado que Serenity estaba allí

Darién rascándose la cabeza

- Tengo hambre

- Ya está listo el desayuno.- ella mirándolo

Darién asustado

- Perdón.- tapándose

Serenity riéndose

- Tranquilo jajaja

- Luego vengo.- yéndose

- No puedo negar que esta riquísimo.- riéndose

En eso venia los niños bajando las escaleras

- Hola mami Serenity.- serena alegre

- Hola.- ella sonriendo

- Hola, mami linda.- su hijo

- Hola mis amores.- serenity

- ¿Y mi papi bello en donde esta? – pregunto serena buscándolo con la mirada

- Creo que su habitación.- ella

- Que bien.- serena subiendo las escaleras se fue para la habitación, Darién estaba vestido abriendo la puerta de par en par - buenos días papi

Darién cargándola

- Buenos, días hermosa

- Vamos a comer Serenity hizo el desayuno.- ella alegre

- Ok, ¿ya te lavaste los dientes? – mirándola

- No

- Vamos

- Ok, vamos papi.- alegre

Darién le lavo los dientes de Serena y luego bajaron las escaleras

- Tengo hambre.- serena gritando

- Ya esta mas que listo

- Sí, a comer

Los niños comieron muy a gusto, mientras Darién y Serenity se daban unas miraditas y sonrisita muy misteriosa los niños no le prestaron el mínimo de atención ya que estaba muy entretenido comiendo, las horas pasaron y Darién tuvo que irse mientras Serenity se encargaba de llevar a los niños al kínder

- Ya llegamos así que a los salones.- ordeno serenity

- Sí.- serena sonriendo

- Mami vamos.- jalándola

- Claro que si bebé

Serenity entro al salón con los niños, cuando llego se consiguió con 2 padres de familia que la estaban esperando

- Buenos días.- ella acercándose a los representantes

- Hola buenos días, yo soy la madre de Andrea.- mujer seria

- Yo soy el padre de Andrea.- mirándola

- Son la familia Kim ¿verdad? – ella dudosa

- Sí, soy Sammy.- serio

- Y yo Kany.- mujer mirándola

- ¿Qué se les ofrece? – pregunto ella

- Me entere por Andrea, que hay una niña que no tiene madre.- kany mirándola con seriedad

Serenity algo molesta

- No para nada

- Maestra no nos mienta, es la alumna Chiba Serena.- sammy serio

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – mirándolos con seriedad

- No la quiero cerca de mi hija.- kary con repudio

- Vamos aclarar las cosas, Serena no se la pasa con Andrea y que tiene eso de malo no tener madre.- enfrentándolos

- Es que no sabemos cómo han criado un hombre a esa niña.- sammy serio

En eso venia Serena con los demás niños

- Hola.- Andrea sonriendo

Serena sentándose

- Es hora de sentarnos Andrea, la maestra está hablando con personas adultas y es malo interrumpir

- Es verdad.- Andrea sentándose en su silla

- Sí, es verdad.- comenta Endimión

- En donde nos quedamos.- serenity seria

- Que no sabemos cómo han criado a esa niña.- volvió a decir sammy

- Esa niña de ¿quién es? – pregunto curiosa kany

- Es.- serenity

En eso llega Darién

- Buenos días ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto Darién

- Sí.- maestra

Serena levantándose de su silla

- Permiso maestra, voy hablar con mi papá

- Claro tienes permiso, ella es.- iba decir serenity

- Perdón si interrumpo.- Darién apenado

- No se preocupe.- sammy

- Me voy a llevar a Serena, es que voy a llevármela por unos minutos.- Darién mirándolos

- Claro que sí.- serenity sonriéndole a Darién

Darién se llevo a Serena

- ¿Qué paso con Serena? – ella cruzando los brazos

Sammy y Kany

- Nada

- El la crio solo.- pregunto ella curiosa

- Sí, como pueden ver es una niña muy educada.- serenity molesta

- Parece que estábamos equivocados.- él apenado

- Sí.- kany

- No se preocupen, eso pasa. Espero que no se repita.- ordeno ella

- No se preocupe, vamos Kany.- avergonzado

- Adiós.- ella

- Adiós.- serenity

Kany y Sammy se fueron, al rato Darién dejo a Serena se fue para la empresa, las horas pasaron Serena estaba jugando en el columpio y Endimión también

- Vámonos.- se acerco serenity a los niños

- Pero falta mi papá.- serena mirándola

- Es verdad.- ella

En eso venia Darién

- Hola.- Darién sonriendo

- Papá.- cayéndole encima

- Vámonos.- él

- Sí, vámonos.- Endimión yéndose con Darién

- Espéreme.- serenity yéndose con ellos, caminando hacia el auto - vamos Endimión para la casa

- Pero.- triste

- Anda.- su madre

- Nos vemos Serenity.- Darién feliz

- Ok

Serenity se fue para su casa, al llegar se consiguió con una gran sorpresa

- Abuela.- pequeño salió corriendo abrazar a Diana

- Hola mi amor.- diana abrazándolo y besándole los cachetes - estás hermoso

- ¿Cómo esta? – serenity sonriendo

Diana rodando los ojos

- Bien

- ¿Y ese milagro que este aquí? – pregunto ella

- Es que no sabía que te habías mudado y fue difícil encontrarte.- diana con reproche

- Es que como usted, no me da su número y menos piso su casa. No sabía cómo avisarle.- seria

- Ya no importa, mi nieto si esta bello.- dándole besos

- Pase no se quede afuera.- le ofreció ella

- Ok.- entrando hacia la casa

- ¿Quiere tomar algo? – le ofreció

- No gracias

- Ok

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Vamos a preparar la cena.- Darién sonriéndole a su niña

- Ok, papi

- ¿Qué vamos hacer bebé? – le pregunto

- No sé, Mmm pensemos.- ella

- Sí, comemos pizza.- propuso el

- Sí, si.- emocionada

- A comer.- contento

- Sí, vamos

Darién y Serena se fueron a comer a fuera

En casa Black

- Abuela mi mami me compro unos juguetes nuevos.- comenta el niño feliz

- Que bien, abuelita te trajo muchos regalos.- diana

Endimión emocionado

- En serio abuelita

- Sí, mi amor.- abrazándolo

- Gracias por los regalos señora.- ella

- No tienes que agradecer, además mi niño es mi único nieto y lo tengo que consentir.- seriedad

- Lo sé y se lo agradezco, usted sabe lo que ame a Endimión.- mirándola

- De eso no me cabe duda.- diana aceptándolo

- Abuelita sabes le dije a mi mamá que quiero un papá.- niño sonriendo

- ¿¡Que!? – alarmada

- Sí, eso quiere.- anuncia ella

- ¡Pero aquí estamos tu abuelita y tu madre! – ella

- Lo sé abuela, yo quiero un papá con quien jugar y hablar de hombre a hombre.- niño cruzando los brazos

- Bueno…- abuela sin saber que decir

- Su nieto es igualito a su padre, tiene su mismo carácter.- ella alegre

Diana sonriendo

- Abuela ¿podemos ir a ver los regalos? – niño entusiasmado

- Vamos a verlos.- ella feliz

Diana y Endimión se fueron a ver los regalos

- Parece que ha cambiado algo.- susurro serenity

Las horas pasaron y Diana se fue en la noche. Había pasado 1 semana

Serenity sonriendo

- En serio

- Sí.- Darién

- Qué bueno que los niños aceptaron nuestra relación.- ella aliviada

- Sí, que alegría.- él sonriendo

- ¡Papi! Vamos al parque.- serena contenta

- Claro que si, princesita

- Mami, vamos si si si.- Endimión emocionado

- Claro que si, bebé.- sonriéndole

- Vamos, mi amor.- Darién risueño

- Sí.- ella agarrándolo de la mano

Serena iba agarrada de la mamo de Serenity y Darién de Endimión parecían una verdadera familia, al llegar se pusieron a jugar con sus hijos la gente los miraba pero ellos no hacían caso hasta que llegue alguien

- Hola

- Abuelita.- Endimión salió corriendo

- Hola Diana.- serenity

- Hola.- Darién

- Hola Darién.- mirando a su sobrino

- Hola tía.- él, nunca pensó que lo recordaría

- Es tu tía papi.- serena

- Sí, hermosa

- Vine a despedirme.- anuncia

- Ya te vas tan pronto abuelita.- niño triste

- Sí, es que no me puedo quedar aquí.- ella

- Gracias por la visita.- serenity

- Ok nos vemos.- dándole muchos besos a Endimión - te voy a extrañar

- Yo también.- Endimión triste

Diana le dio un beso y se fue

- La voy a extrañar.- haciendo puchero

- Que mal, que se haya ido.- su mamá

- Sí, pronto la veré.- ilusionado

- Vamos a seguir jugando.- serena jalándolo

- Sí, vamos

Se la pasaron jugando todo el día hasta llegar el momento de entrar a la casa de Serenity

- Te dejo mi amor.- Darién

- Nos vemos.- ella

Darién la giro y le dio un gran beso que al principio no respondió, luego se dejo llevar, Darién y Serenity no quería que ese beso se terminara, pero los niños los interrumpieron

Endimión y Serena

- ¿¡Que hacen!?

Darién y Serenity

- Este….

Serena tallándose los ojitos

- Papi tengo sueño

- Vámonos.- él cargándola

- Nos vemos.- ella sonriéndole

- Luego te llamo.- él

- Está bien

Darién se fue, mientras Serenity y Endimión estaban en la habitación

- ¿Mami porque Darién te besaba? – pregunto curioso

Serenity nerviosa

- Es que, no sé como explicártelo

- Explicándomelo.- serio

- Es que cuando 2 personas se aman se besan en los labios.- mirándolo

- Ah… ok

- Así que duérmete.- ella dándole un beso en la frente

- Ok.- cerrando los ojitos

Serenity salió de la habitación y se fue a acostar, pensar en el beso. Las horas pasaron ya había amanecido, Serenity se levanto temprano comenzó hacer el desayuno al rato se despertó Endimión

- Buenos días mami.- sonriéndole

- Buenos días, hermoso

- Tengo hambre.- anuncio

- Ya está listo mi amor.- le sirvió - espero que te guste

- Sí, mami tranquila.- riendo

Endimión termino de comer y se metió a bañar, después Serenity hizo lo mismo

- Vámonos bebé

- Ok, mami vámonos

Serenity y Endimión se fueron para el kínder, al llegar se sorprendieron de algo

- ¡Serenity! ¿Qué está pasando? – Darién alarmado

- No lo sé apenas acabo de llegar.- ella asombrada

- De verdad

En eso llega la directora

- Serenity.- acercándose a ella

- ¿Qué paso Gladis? – pregunto serenity al ver bomberos allí

- Es que incendiaron los baños y no podemos trabajar.- anuncio

- Dios mío.- asombrada

- No ¿vamos a tener clases? – serena

- No.- serenity

- Vámonos.- Darién

- Sí, vámonos.-

- No te puedes ir Serenity.- directora

- Ok, Darién llévate a Endimión.- ella

- Ok, campeón vámonos

- Sí, vamos.- Endimión

Darién se llevo a los niños a la empresa, mientras Serenity se quedaba en el kínder

Darién entrando a la oficina: Es hora de trabajar

- Señor Darién llego un cliente.- anunció su secretaria

- Hazlo pasar

El hombre entro hacia la oficina

- Darién

Darién asombrado

- Nicolás

- Hola papá.- sonriéndole

- ¿Cómo estás? – alegre de verlo

- Bien

En eso entraron los niños

- Serena.- sonriéndole Nicolás a la pequeña

- Hola

- ¿Y este campeón? – mirando a Endimión

- Me llamo Endimión

- Se parece a ti Darién.- sin poderlo creer

- Me parezco a mi papá.- serio

- No, es mi hijo es hijo de un primo mío.- explico

- Ah… ok

- Papi Endimión y yo vamos a jugar.- le anuncia

- Vayan y tengan cuidado.- pidió

- Sí, papi Darién.- el niño

Los niños se fueron

- Está muy linda Serena.- su amigo risueño

- Igualita a su madre.- el alegre

- Eso sí

En otro lado

- Ok, adiós.- Artemis cortando la llamada

En eso entra Serena

- Abuelito

- Mi hermosa.- abuelo feliz en verla

- Abuelito traje a Endimión.- contenta

- Hola Endimión ¿cómo estás?

- Bien.- sonriendo

- ¿Les gustaría comer helado? – pregunto sonriente

Serena y Endimión

- ¡Sí!

. Vámonos.- alegre

Los niños se fueron con Artemis a comer helados

En la oficina de Darién

- Ya me voy.- Nicolás levantándose

- Fue un gusto verte.- su amigo

En eso entra Serenity

- Serena.- él impresionado

Hola gracias por sus Rw se los agradezco muchisimo. Espero que les guste el capitulo. Feliz Noche


	6. Chapter 6

- No soy Serena, soy Serenity Black.- serenity mirándolo

- Se parece, pero no es.- Darién a su amigo

- Casi me muero.- Nicolás agarrándose el pecho

- Lo siento si te asuste, vengo a buscar a Endimión.- ella seria

- Esta con Serena, me imagino que están en la oficina de mi papá.- su novio

- Ok, horita vuelvo.- se fue

- Igualita a Serena.- Nicolás sin salir de su asombro

- Se parece, pero no es.- cruzando los brazos

- Estoy confundido.- le rebelo

- Es una larga historia.- comenta

- Cuéntame.- pidió

- Ok

En la oficina de Artemis

Serenity tocando la puerta

- Señor Artemis esta allí

Artemis llegándole detrás

- Hola

Serenity dio un brinco

- Me asusto

Artemis riéndose

- Perdón, aquí están los niños

- Hola mami Serenity.- serena sonriendo

Serenity cargándola

- Hola mi princesita

- Mami aquí está tu príncipe.- su hijo

- Sí.- dándole un beso en la mejilla

Artemis solo la miraba

- Endimión, creo que es hora de irnos.- mirándolo

- Pero mami, yo me quiero quedar con el señor Artemis y papi Darién.- haciendo puchero

- Bueno….

- Yo quiero que se quede también.- Artemis risueño

- No será mucha molestia.- ella apenada

- Para nada, además si Endimión quiere me puede decir abuelito.- sonriéndole al pequeño

- Sí, súper.- emocionado

Artemis sonriendo

- Este el nieto que me hacía falta

- A mí también me hacía falta un abuelo como tu.- abrazándolo

Serenity estaba muy, emocionada como la familia de Darién quería a Endimión a pesar que no era su hijo

En eso venia Darién

- Hola.- sonriendo

Serena zafándose de Serenity

- Papi.- emocionada

Darién cargándola

- Hola mi princesita

- Darién, ya tengo nieto.- su padre

- ¿Cómo es eso? – el mirando a su padre

- Mi nuevo nieto Endimión.- orgulloso

- Que bueno, me alegro.- alegre

- Serenity ¿y tu mamá en dónde está? – le pregunto curiosa serena

- ¿Mi mamá? No lo sé.- sonriéndole

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? – pregunto la niña sin entender

- Es que mis padres me abandonaron y no sé nada de ellos de hace años.- le confeso

- Serena, no preguntes de eso a mi mamá. No le gusta.- Endimión serio

- Endimión, no digas esas cosas.- apenada, en parte era verdad

- Como que mejor dejemos de hablar de eso y vamos a comer todos juntos.- propuso Darién

- Serenity porque no comes en mi casa, te invito.- Artemis

- Me parece una excelente idea.- su hijo

- Sí.- mirando a su padre e hijo

- Vámonos, para la casa.- Artemis

- Bueno, vámonos.- serenity sonrojada

- Yo me llevo a los niños.- Darién

- Ok, yo los sigo.- ella

- Me parece muy bien.- él

- Vámonos

Todos se fueron para la casa de Artemis al llegar, Luna los recibió muy contenta ya que Darién tenía tiempo sin comer en su antigua casa

- Ya pronto estará la comida.- anuncio luna feliz

- Ok.- su hijo

- Serenity que alegría verte de nuevo.- luna sonriente

- Lo mismo digo.- alegre

- Me gusta mucho, esta casa.- Endimión encantado

- Me alegro.- luna

- Cuando tengamos tiempo, Darién me ayudas a buscar tus juguetes para Endimión. Ya que no lo vas a usar.- su padre

- Claro que si papá

- No como creen.- serenity apenada

- Claro que si, son juguetes que todavía están en buen estado.- Darién sonriéndole

- Sí, Darién desde pequeño cuidaba mucho las cosas que uno le regalaba.- luna orgullosa

- Wow, yo fui muy desastrosa desde pequeña.- serena avergonzada

- Así es Serena no cuida nada.- Darién divertido

- ¡Papá! – apenada

- Es la verdad

- Endimión, cuida mucha las cosas.- serenity orgullosa

- Eso es bueno.- luna

- Serenity y para cuando las vacaciones.- le pregunto Artemis

- Creo que para dentro de 2 semanas, ya que estamos en diciembre.- ella

- ¿Y dónde vas a pasar la navidad? – le pregunto su suegro

- No lo sé.- encogiéndose de hombros

- Pásalo aquí con nosotros.- invito Artemis

- Sí, vente Serenity.- su suegra

- Ok

- Vamos a jugar Endimión, en mi habitación.- serena agarrándole la mano

- Sí, vamos

Endimión y Serena se fueron a jugar

- ¿Serenity y tus padres me imagino que deben de estar en Osaka? – luna

- La verdad no sé, Luna ya que cuando cumplí los 15 años me votaron de la casa.- comenta ella

Luna, Artemis y Darién estaban asombrados

- ¿Pero porque? – Artemis atónito

- Es que mi madre estaba muy enamorada de otro hombre y mi padre nos había abandonado, entonces el señor ese me miraba raro y se lo dije a mi madre, ella me dijo que le quería quitar el hombre y me voto. Me fui y viví un tiempo con una amiga luego comencé a trabajar y estudiaba de noche hasta que pude conseguir un lugar para vivir sola, luego de unos años conocí a Endimión y nos hicimos novios, nos metimos a vivir y luego nació Endimión.- rebelo

- ¿No te cásate con Endimión? – luna asombrada

- No, Endimión le decía a todos que era su esposa y todas sus cosas la dejo a nombre mío, por eso a Endimión no le falta nada.- tranquilidad

- Endimión lo hizo muy bien.- luna

- Endimión era muy bueno, a veces amanecía de unos humores que para que contar, lo único que no puedo decir de Diana que nunca me quiso, ella decía que era muy poca cosa para el.- amargura

- Diana ella vive aparentando lo que no tiene.- luna seria

- El señor Zafiro me quería mucho pero ya sabe, como es Diana.- ella

- Wow que vida tan dura Serenity.- Artemis sin poderlo creer

- Lo más importante que saliste sola adelante.- Darién admirado

- Sí

- Papá y mamá, Serenity y yo somos novios.- anuncio Darién sonriéndoles

Luna y Artemis

- Que bueno felicidades

Serenity y Darién

- Gracias

- Ya eres de la familia.- Artemis abrazándola con cariño

- Sí.- apenada

- Estoy tan feliz, me alegro mucho por ustedes.- luna emocionada

- Espero que todo, les vaya bien

- Gracias papá

- Ojala que todo salga bien.- serenity

En eso llega la mucama

- Señora la comida esta lista

- Vamos a comer.- luna

- Sí, vamos.- su esposo

- Los niños.- serenity

- Yo lo busco.- su novio

- Ok

Darién fue para la habitación y los niños estaban jugando muy a gusto

- Hola vamos a comer

- Sí, vamos.- niño

- Ya tengo hambre.- niña

- Vámonos.- él

Bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron

- Tengo hambre.- serena sonriendo

- Yo también.- Endimión

- Ya vamos a comer.- Darién sonriendo

- Sí.- luna

- Todo listo.- pregunto la sirvienta

- Comencemos.- ordeno Artemis

Todos comenzaron a comer muy a gusto, luego de comer comenzaron hablar de todo hasta hacerse de noche

Serenity mirando el reloj

- Dios mío ya es tarde

- Sí, son las 10.- luna mirando el reloj

- Es tardísimo.- Darién asombrado

- Porque no se quedan a dormir, hay muchas habitaciones.- Artemis mirándolos

- No lo creo.- ella

- Serenity es tardísimo.- luna preocupada

- Tienes razón mamá, Serenity quedémonos y mañana nos vamos.- Darién

- Bueno, está bien

- Vamos para que duermas.- luna levantándose

- Ok, vamos Endimión.- serenity agarrándole la mano su hijo

- Sí, vamos.- niño

Serenity lo cargo ya que se estaba durmiéndose, Darién también se llevo a Serena para su habitación, las horas pasaron Serenity durmió muy bien

Ya había amanecido

- Buenos días.- Artemis sonriendo

- Buenos días, querido.- luna mirando a su esposo

- ¿Todavía no han despertado? – el

- Solo Serenity está ayudando en la cocina.- informa

- Que bien Serenity es muy servicial.- alegre

- Sí

- ¿Y los niños?

- Endimión y Serena están jugando en el parque

- Que bien, Darién todavía duerme.- sonriendo

- Sí.- mientras tomaba café

En la cocina

- Ya está listo.- sirvienta

- Ok.- serenity

- Sí, quiere la ayudo.- ofreciéndose

- Gracias.- subió las escaleras con cuidado la sirvienta le abrió la puerta y entro con cuidado para la habitación de Darién

- Buenos días.- ella sonriendo

Darién abriendo los ojos

- Serenity buenos días

- Te traje el desayuno.- ella

- Gracias.- dándole un beso

- De nada.- sonriéndole

- Se ve delicioso.- el, mirando la comida

- Espero que te guste

- Claro que si.- comenzando a comer

- Me voy.- levantándose de la cama

- Quédate conmigo.- pidió

- Está bien.- sonriendo

En el jardín

- Niños vengan a comer.- grito luna

- Tengo mucha hambre.- serena corriendo hacia ella

- Yo también.- niño

Artemis sonriendo

- Pero vengan a comer

- Sí.- su nieta

- Tan lindo.- luna mirando a Endimión

- ¿Porque no tuvimos más hijos? – su esposo mirándola

- No sé, ya con Serena y Endimión tenemos.- luna feliz

- Eso si

- Abuelito más tarde, vamos a comer helado.- la niña

- Claro que si

- No. Ya comimos ayer, acuérdate lo que dijo mami de comer tantos dulces.- Endimión regañándola

- Es verdad será dentro de unos meses.- serena triste

- ¿Qué? – luna mirándolos

- Es que mami dice que comer tanto dulces te puede dar diabetes.- informa el pequeño

- Sí, es verdad.- Artemis sorprendido

- Sí, es verdad que inteligentes son. Ya saben no coman tanto dulces.- luna

- Sí.- el abuelo

Endimión comenzando a comer

- Está delicioso

- Sí, es verdad.- serena

- Coman.- luna risueña

En la habitación de Darién

- Estuvo delicioso.- él mirándola

- Que bueno

Darién jalándola

- Serenity te quiero mucho

Serenity tocándole la cara tiernamente

- Yo también

Darién dándole un beso

- Creo que es mejor ir al jardín

- Sí.- sonriendo

- Me voy a vestir.- levantándose para irse al baño

- Ok te espero abajo.- ella salió de la habitación y se fue para la el jardín allí estuvo hablando con Artemis y Luna, al rato llego Darién

- Buenos días.- Darién

- Buenos días hijo.- su madre

- Bueno creo que me voy para la empresa, me imagino que no vas.- Artemis levantándose

- No creo, ya que Serena no tiene clases esta semana.- el

- Que mal pequeña.- luna

- Papi, vamos para la casa.- mirándolo

- Sí

- Yo también, necesito irme.- serenity

- Entonces vámonos.- su novio

- Gracias por su hospitalidad.- muy agradecida

- Fue un gusto Serenity, espero verte por aquí más seguido.- Artemis

- Lo mismo digo.- luna

- Muchas gracias.- sonriendo

- Vámonos mami.- su hijo

- Sí

Serenity y Darién se fueron con sus hijos para sus casas, al llegar Serenity comenzó a lavar la ropa y luego a darle una limpieza a la casa, al llegar Darién a su casa hizo casi lo mismo menos limpiar ya que lo había hecho un día ante

Serena: Papá ¿a ti te gusta Serenity?

En casa Black

- Mami ¿a ti te gusta Darién? – le pregunto serio

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Darién cargándola

- Vamos hablar seriamente

- Sí

- Sí, me gusta Serenity me gustaría que ella fuera, una madre para ti.- mirándola

- Yo quiero que te cases con Serenity.- sonriendo

Darién sonrió

- Yo también me quiero casar con ella, pero antes tenía que hablar contigo.- alegre

- Lo sé papi, además ya quiero dejarte libre. Ya me canse de ser tu única mujer.- suspirando

- Ah… si.- haciéndole cosquillas - imposible que dejes de ser mi mujer, si eres lo más hermoso que tengo – dándole muchos besos en su carita

En casa Black

- Vamos hablar Endimión.- ella

- Uy las cosas se escuchan feas.- su hijo haciendo drama

Serenity sonrió

- Ni tanto bebé

- Habla madre mía.- brazos cruzados

- Darién y yo somos novios, no sé como lo tomes. Ya que he estos años nunca ha visto a mami con ningún hombre.- explicándole

- Yo quiero que Darién sea mi papá.- autoridad

Serenity emocionada

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, mami

- Te amo bebé.- abrazándolo

- Yo también

Las horas pasaron Darién llamo a Serenity y le conto todo, Serenity también le conto todo. Estaban más que felices ya no tenían que pensar en que dirías sus hijos, ella comenzó a preparar la cena ya que había invitado a Darién, Serenity se puso un vestido muy lindo, mientras Darién estaba un poco nervioso que no sabía cómo sería la reacción de Endimión aun que ella le dijo que todo estaba bien el no evitaba estar nervioso, Darién vistió a Serena le puso un vestido color azul ya que a Serena no le gustaba los colores cálidos, Darién sonrió salió igualita a su madre, la noche se hizo rápido

Darién comenzó a tocar el timbre estaba muy nervioso

Serenity abrió

- Hola pasa.- sonriendo

- Hola.- dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Hola mami.- serena sonriéndole

- Hola Serena, pasa.- niño sonriéndole

- Sí.- yéndose con Endimión

- Estás hermosa.- le susurro Darién en el oído a serenity

Serenity sonrió

- Gracias y tú estás muy guapo

- Papi te vas a quedar en la puerta.- serena mirándolo con seriedad

- No hija.- entrando

- Vamos a comer, la cena esta lista.- anuncio ella

- Vamos.- él

Todos se sentaron en las sillas

- Se ve delicioso.- serena mirando la comida

- Espero que te guste.- ella sonriéndole

- Claro que si.- sonriendo

- Serena, esta es mi comida favorita.- le comenta niño

- En serio.- mirándolo

- Sí

- Vamos a comer.- anuncio Darién

- Sí.- su hija

Todos comenzaron a comer

- ¿Y para cuando la boda? – pregunto serena mirándolos

Esa pregunta hizo que Serenity y Darién se ahogaron con la comida

- ¿Boda? – serenity

- Sí, mami para que esperar.- su hijo

- Ya quiero vivir con mi nuevo hermano.- sonriéndole a Endimión

- Yo también

- Pero todavía es muy pronto.- Darién asustado

- Mami ya cásate.- los niños

Serenity roja

- ¡Niños!

- Ellos quieren que nos casemos, así será.- él

- ¡Darién! – perpleja

- Es la verdad.- sonriéndole

Serena y Endimión

- Se van a casar, se van a casar.- cantando una y otra vez

Darién y Serenity sonrieron de ver la actitud de sus hijos

En casa Chiba

- Me gustaría que Serenity y Darién se casaran.- Artemis

- Sí, me gustaría.- luna suspirando

- Serenity es una muchacha buena.- él

- Tienes razón, mi amor

- ¿Quieres ir a bailar? – invitándola y colocando música

- Claro que si.- sonriendo

Los días fueron pasando. Darién y Serenity dieron la noticia que se iban a casar, Ikuko y Luna se ofrecieron para ayudarlos con la boda, estaban felices pero más los niños, Serenity no creía tanta felicidad ya nunca pensó enamorarse de nuevo, Darién también estaba igual que Serenity.

Los días pasaron y los meses también, ya había llegado el día de la boda

- Estás hermosa.- ikuko mirándola de pies a cabeza

- Gracias Ikuko, estoy tan feliz ya que nunca pensé casarme por la iglesia.- serenity emocionada

- Mi niña estás muy emocionada y no te culpo.- ella mirándola con cariño

- Mami, estás hermosa.- serena emocionada

- Gracias.- saliéndose unas lágrimas

- No llores.- ikuko sonriendo

- No puedo.- emocionada

- Ya está listo el coche.- luna apareciendo

- Vamos.- la novia

En casa Chiba

- Bueno hijo, desde hoy cambiara tu vida.- Artemis

- Lo sé, papá estoy feliz

- Yo estoy listo, papá.- Endimión mirándolos

- Te vez guapísimo.- Darién sonriendo

- Todo un Chiba.- orgulloso Artemis

- Black también.- niño

- Claro que sí, he decidido que tendrás en apellido de tu padre, ya que jamás voy a ocupar su lugar, yo solo sere tu amigo y tu fiel confidente.- Darién poniéndose al nivel del niño

- Gracias papá.- abrazándolo

- No sigan miren, que soy sensible.- Artemis con ganas de llorar

Darién y Endimión sonrieron

En la iglesia

- ¿Todavía no llega Darién? – ella nerviosa

- Hija tranquila.- pidió luna

- Sí, tranquila.- ikuko

- Sí, mami.- serena agarrándole la mano

Bajando del auto

- Papá vamos.- Darién

- Sí.- Artemis

En eso Luna bajo del auto y se fue a llevar a Darién a la iglesia, mientras que Kenji, iba a llevar a Serenity

- Vamos.- sonriéndole

Serenity nerviosa

- Sí

Kenji ayudo a Serenity y se fueron para la iglesia, Darién al ver a Serenity con el vestido de novia parecía un ángel, ella estaba muy frenética

- Tranquila hija respiras profundo, no quiero que te desmalles aquí.- le aconsejo

Serenity sonrió

- Ok

Serena y Endimión gritando

- ¡Nos dejaron votados! - Corriendo hacia el frente de Serenity

Serenity y Darién comenzaron a reírse como locos

Padre molesto

- Estamos en la casa de Dios

- Perdón padre.- Darién apenado

Serenity llego a donde estaba Darién

- Vaya nuestros hijos se votaron.- estallando de risa

- Eso sí.- riéndose también

Ikuko y Luna

- Shh cállense

- Padre, comiencen con la boda.- ordeno ikuko

- Ok, estamos reunidos en este santo sacramento para unir a 2 personas que se aman y quieren pasar una vida llena de felicidad y alegría, tú Serenity Kim ¿aceptas por esposo a Darién Chiba?

Serenity sonriendo

- Sí

- Darién Chiba ¿aceptas por esposa a Serenity Kim?

- Sí, acepto.- mirándola con amor

- Los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia.- el sonriendo

Darién y Serenity se dieron un beso apasionado y tierno, salieron de la iglesia allí le echaron arroz, pétalos y otras cosas mas

Adentro de la iglesia

- ¿Endimión aceptas ser mi esposo cuando estemos grandes? – le pregunto serena

- Claro que si.- dándole un beso en la mejilla

Hola Gracias por sus Rw son un gran apoyo para seguir esta historia. Besos y feliz día

Usako-Chiba-T: Hola Gracias por comentar, si pobre Nicolás se llevo un gran susto. Los niños son terrible ya verás porque

yesqui2000: Hola gracias por comentar, si los niños quieren más que un simple noviazgo

starvenus: Hola Bienvenida, si se parecen mucho, a pesar de todo quieren volver a comenzar. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Conyta Moon: Hola gracias por comentar, si a pesar del aparecidos con sus amores anteriores, no se ven físicamente, solo sus sentimientos

naiara moon: gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo


	7. Chapter 7

Los niños se fueron con sus padres, al llegar a la fiesta todos estaban allí aplaudiendo, Darién y Serenity bailaron todas las canciones parecían adolecentes, todos estaba disfrutando de la fiesta pero más los novios

Serenity sentándose

- Estoy agotada

- Yo también.- su esposo sentándose a su lado

- Estoy feliz, te amo.- ella

- Yo también te amo.- dándole un beso

Artemis para molestarlos

- ¡Vayan para un hotel!

Serenity y Darién se pusieron rojos

- Déjalos.- luna seria

- Están dormidos los niños.- comenta ikuko

- Ikuko, por favor cuídamelo.- pidió ella

- No te preocupes, además el es nuestro nieto. Ya que te vemos como una hija.- kenji sonriéndole

- Gracias.- abrazándolos

- Bueno, señora Chiba tenemos que irnos.- Darién sonriéndole

- Sí, vámonos.- ella

- ¿Para donde van de luna de miel? – pregunto Artemis

- Para Francia.- serenity emocionada

- Que lujo.- luna sonriendo

- Vámonos, mi amor. Él

Darién y Serenity se fueron para Francia, en el avión de los Chiba, Serenity se quedo dormida mientras que Darién la contemplaba

Horas después

- Mi amor, despierta ya llegamos.- moviéndola con suavidad

Serenity abrió los ojos lentamente

- Ya

- Vámonos, para el hotel.- le informa

- Sí

Darién y Serenity se fueron para el hotel, al llegar la cama tenia pétalos de rosa

- Está hermoso.- ella emocionada, nunca Endimión fue romántico con ella

- Ahí champaña.- el sonriendo

- Que bien

Darién abrió la champaña y llenando la copa

- Toma

- Gracias.- sonriendo tomando un poco

Darién tomando también

- Esta deliciosa

- Sí

Darién dejando la copa

- Bueno, mi amor vamos a comenzar con nuestra luna de miel

Serenity sonriendo algo nerviosa

- Claro que si

Darién comenzó a besar a Serenity con mucha pasión, luego comenzó a besar el cuello

Serenity agarrándole la cara

- Te amo

- Yo también.- acostándola en la cama con delicadeza - de ahora en adelante seremos uno solo

- Sí.- feliz

Darién la volvió a besar apasionadamente, allí le fue quitando poco a poco la ropa hasta hacer el amor

Dos horas después

Serenity acostada en el pecho de Darién

- Te amo

- Yo también.- volviéndola a besar

En Japón

Los niños estaban jugando en el jardín

- Todavía no creo que Darién, se haya casado de nuevo.- Artemis contento

- Sí.- su esposa

- La vida nos quito a mi niña, ahora con Serenity, de nuestro lado ese vacío se cerrada un poco.- ikuko leve sonrisa

- Sí, tienes mucha razón mi amor.- kenji

- Darién y Serenity estarán 2 meses en Francia.- luna alegre

- Es una luna de miel, bien buena.- Artemis riéndose

Todos comenzaron a reírse

En Francia

- Nos vamos a ver todo el mundo.- Darién sonriéndole a su esposa

- Claro que si mi amor.- sonriéndole

- Vamos

- Sí

Darién llevo a Serenity para todas partes, pasaron las semanas y tenían que regresar

Serenity estaba vomitando en el baño

- Wuacala

- ¿Estás bien? – Darién preocupado

- Sí, lo que pasa, que la comida me cayó mal.- le comenta

- ¿Sí, quieres no vamos mañana?

- No mejor vámonos, tengo ganas de ver a los niños.- ella mirándolo

- Yo también, entonces vámonos.- agarrándola de la mano

Serenity y Darién se fueron para Japón

Japón

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Por fin ya viene para acá.- luna feliz y comunicándole a los demás

- Sí.- kenji sonriendo

- Los niños están más que felices.- comenta Artemis

- Sí, Endimión es un amor ayuda en todo.- ikuko risueña

- Sí, en la oficina se porta como un ángel, todos dicen que maravilla de nieto.- comenta Artemis

En eso llega Diana

- Hermana.- luna asombrada de verla ahí

Diana molesta

- Me entere que, Serenity se caso

- Sí, con Darién.- su cuñado mirándola

- Me llevare a mi nieto.- diana con autoridad

- Abuela.- Endimión quería abrazarla, pero Artemis lo agarro - ¿Qué pasa abuelo?

Diana molesta

- No es tu abuelo

- Sí, lo es.- niño serio

- No me hables así.- diana le quería pegar

- No te atrevas.- luna deteniéndola

- Usted está loca.- kenji molesto

- Váyase.- ikuko indignada

- Díganle a Serenity que le quitare al niño.- diana amenazante

- No te atrevas.- Artemis molesto

Diana se fue furiosa

Endimión comenzó a llorar

Kenji abrazándolo

- Tranquilo estamos aquí, todos te vamos a proteger

- Gracias abuelos.- Endimión

- Mi niño.- ikuko dándole besos

- Está loca.- luna sin poderlo creer

- Sí, no dejare que le quite el niño a Serenity.- Artemis mirándolos

- No lo vamos a permitir.- kenji

Las horas pasaron y por fin pudieron, llegar Darién y Serenity, Serenity estaba algo pálida se sentía mal

- Llegamos.- Darién mirándola - ¿estás bien mi amor? – preocupándose

- No me siento bien, mejor cuando lleguemos nos acostamos a dormir ¡sí! – mirándolo

- Mejor princesa, nos vamos para un hospital.- serio

- No por favor, ya estamos aquí y quiero ver a los niños.- pidió ella

- Ok

Darién ayudo a Serenity a bajar del auto y entraron a la casa los niños le cayeron encima

- Mi príncipe.- serenity abrazándolo con fuerza

- Mi princesa.- Darién dándole besos

Todos

- Bienvenidos

- ¿Y como se la pasaron? – pregunto Artemis

- Bien.- serenity

- ¿Les gusta como quedo la casa? – le pregunto ikuko

- Sí, esta hermosa.- ella sonriendo

- Gracias.- Darién

- Yo ayude mucho papá.- serena sonriendo

- Yo también.- Endimión alegre

Darién sonriendo

- Gracias mis hijos

- Papá vamos a jugar.- pidió el niño

- Ven, vamos a jugar mamá.- serena

- Puede ser más tarde.- serenity sonriendo

- Serena ¿Están cansados del viaje? - ikuko

- Ok.- mirándolos

- Mami, vamos para que veas mi habitación.- su hijo

- Ok, vamos.- ella subiendo las escaleras con él

- Voy con ellos.- Darién

- Yo también.- serena

- Es mejor que nos vayamos, luego tenemos tiempo de verlos.- propuso Artemis

- Sí, tienes razón.- luna sonriendo

Todos se fueron y cerraron la puerta

En la habitación de Endimión

- Esta hermoso.- serenity sentándose en la cama

- Te gusta.- su hijo mirándola a los ojos

- Sí.- ella en eso comenzó a ver a Endimión borroso

Endimión preocupado, ya que su mami estaba rara

- ¿Mami estás bien?

Serenity no decía nada

En eso entra Darién

Darién mirando a Serenity

- Mi amor ¿estás bien? - abrazándola

Serenity suspirando

- Me siento mal Darién

- Voy a llevarte al médico.- su esposo serio

- N...- Puedo decir nada porque se desmallo en sus brazos

- Serenity.- el asustado

Serena y Endimión

- ¡Mami! ¿Qué te pasa? - Comenzando a llorar

- No llores no pasa nada.- el acostándola con cuidado en la cama, saco su celular y llamo a una ambulancia a los 15 minutos estaban allí - con cuidado por favor - muy nervioso

- Tranquilo señor.- el paramédico

Darién se fue con los niños para el hospital, al llegar atendieron a Serenity., aprovecho y llamo a sus padres Artemis y Luna se fueron corriendo al hospital

En una habitación

- Ya despertó.- el médico acercándose a ella

- ¿En dónde estoy? – ella aturdida

- En el hospital.- él

- ¿Y mi esposo y mis hijos? – asustándose

- Están aquí

- ¿Qué tengo? – Asustada - ¿me voy a morir?

Doctor sonriendo

- No señora, felicidades está embarazada.- sonriéndole

Serenity asombrada

- ¡Embarazada!

- Sí, por los resultados y el ultra sonido que te hicimos. Estás de un mes completito.- informo

Serenity No sabía si estaba emocionada o asustada por la reacción de Darién cuando se lo dijera

En sala de espera

- Papá y si mi mamá se muere.- Endimión triste

- Claro que no, campeón.- el

- A lo mejor está cansada.- serena

- Debe de ser eso.-su padre

En eso sale el doctor

- Niños quédense aquí con los abuelos.- ordeno darien, alejándose de ellos

Niños

- Sí

- Doctor, soy el esposo de Serenity de Chiba.- se presento

- No se preocupe, su esposa está bien, puede pasar.- él

- Gracias.- él entro a la habitación - Mi amor

- Darién.- ella sonriendo

- ¿Mi amor que tienes?

- Darién no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar.- nerviosa

- Dime princesa.- acercándose a ella

- Darién, estoy embarazada.- ansiosa

Darién asombrado

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, estoy embarazada

- Mi amor, que felicidad.- dándole un beso

- No estás molesto.- ella asombrada

- Claro que no.- feliz

- Que alivio.- sonriendo

- Te amo

- Yo también te amo

- Ojala que los niños se pongan felices.- comento él

- Sí

Doctor entrando

- Hola ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien.- ella

- Se puede ir.- anuncio

- Gracias.- él

- Vámonos, mi amor

Darién y Serenity salieron de la habitación, Darién tenía abrazada a Serenity para que no se cayera, porque seguía mareada

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Artemis

- Sí.- ella

- Mejor que nos vayamos para la casa.- recomendó luna

- Sí, vámonos.- Darién

- Estás bien, mami.- serena mirándola

- Sí.- sonrió serenity

- Vámonos mami.- Endimión

- Sí, vámonos niños.- su padre

La familia Chiba Black se fueron para su casa, al llegar Darién ayudo a Serenity a cambiarse, luego de eso se fue a cambiar a sus hijos

- Tengo sueño.- serena tallándose los ojos

- Duerme mi linda.- su padre dándole un beso en la frente

- Papá, quiero que nos cuentes un cuento.- pidió niño

- Ok ¿cuál? – pregunto él

- De los piratas.- su esposa desde la puerta

- Ok.- él

En casa Chiba

- ¿Qué tendrá Serenity? – Artemis angustiado

- No lo sé, ojala que no sea nada malo.- luna preocupándose

- Espero que no.- su esposo

Las horas pasaron.

Había amanecido

Serenity se levanto y comenzó a preparar el desayuno

- Mmm vamos a ver qué voy hacer.- sonriendo

- Buenos días mi amor.- el dándole un beso en los labios

- Buenos días, mi vida

- ¿Y cómo amaneciste? – le pregunto acariciándole el vientre

- Bien amor.- feliz

- Tenemos que decirles a los niños del bebé.- serio

- Sí, lo se

- Tenemos que pensar la manera.- sonriéndole

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo

Serena y Endimión

- ¡Buenos días!

Darién y Serenity sonriendo

- Buenos días

- Quiero cereal.- serena sentándose

- Yo pan con huevo.- Endimión sentándose alado de serena

- Ok.- serenity

- Déjame ayudarte.- se ofreció su esposo

- Ok

Serenity y Darién hicieron el desayuno

- Mami ¿me puedes dar mi serial? – pregunto serena

- Sí.- sacando del gabinete el serial

- Serena busca la leche ayuda a tu mamá.- su padre

- Sí

Serenity preparando el serial

- Amor pásame la leche.- mirando a la niña

- Toma mami.- ella sonriendo

- Gracias.- ella y le termino el serial, se lo dio

- Gracias, mami

- Toma campeón.- Darién entregándole la comida al niño

- Gracias papi

- Tenemos que decirle lo de ya, tú sabes.- serenity mirándolo

- Vamos a esperar un poco.- le consejo

- Ok.- ella

Conyta Moon: Hola gracias por comentar, si ahora serán una verdadera familia

naiara moon: Hola gracias por comentar, si los niños son un show.

yesqui2000: Hola gracias por comentar, si… ellos no esperaron mucho, creo que ya era hora para ser felices


	8. Chapter 8

- Coman niños para llevarlos, para el kínder.- Darién

Los niños

- Sí

- Papi luego, vamos a jugar en el parque.- su hija sonriendo

- Sí.- él sonriendo

- Este año, los niños entran a la escuela.- comenta su esposa

- Sí, pronto tendrán 6 años.- sonriendo

- Sí

- Mami ¿no vas a trabajar? – pregunto su hijo

- No, mi corazón, tengo que hacer unas cosas.- ella explicándole

- Ok, mami

- Me voy a dar un baño.- él dándole un beso rápido a Serenity

Serenity sonriendo

- Ok

Darién aprovecho y se dio un baño rápido, mientras Serenity comenzó a vestir a los niños para que Darién se los llevara para el kínder, al rato Darién se los llevo mientras Serenity se fue para la casa Chiba

- Hola ¿Cómo sigues? – luna Saludándola

- Mejor Luna, vine para hablar contigo de algo muy importante.- ella un poco nerviosa

- Dime hija

- Luna vas hacer abuela, estoy embarazada

Luna abrazándola

- Dios mío que alegría Serenity

- Tengo un mes, no sé con qué doctor irme.- dudosa

- Yo tengo una amiga, que es mi doctora personal.- mirándola

- Ok, estoy en tus manos.- sonriéndole

- Dios mío, espero que sea un niño.- feliz

- Lo que sea, que venga sano y fuerte.- ella

- Tienes toda la razón, con razón lo de ayer.- emocionada - ya quiero que nazca

- Luna espera un poco.- alegre

- Hija estoy tan feliz.- abrazándola

- Falta Ikuko

- Vamos a llamarla

- Sí.- sonriendo

En la empresa Chiba

Artemis abrazándolo

- En hora buena hijo mío, abuelo por 3 vez

- Sí

- Dios mío que alegría

- Estamos felices con la noticia.- feliz

- Espero que sea un niño

- Papá.- mirándolo

- Para tener otro varón en la familia.- contento

Darién sonrió

- ¿Ya saben los niños? – mirándolo

- No todavía

- Espero que lo tomen bien.- comenta su padre

- Ojala que sí

- Hijo, tengo algo que decirte.- serio

- Dime ¿me estás asustando?

- Ayer vino Diana, le quiere quitar el niño a Serenity.- suavidad

Darién enojado

- ¿Qué? Nadie me va a quitar a mi hijo

Artemis sonrió

- Tienes razón, nadie se los puede quitar

- Que le pasa a esa mujer.- frenético

- No lo sé, tenemos que estar atentos

- Claro que si, papá llama a tomas el es un buen abogado.- molesto

- Lo mismo pensé yo, lo llamare de una vez

- Ok

En Osaka

- Ok allí estaré, esa mujer maltrata a mi nieto.- diana mintiendo

- Ok, si las cosas son como usted, me cuenta señora Diana se lo quitaremos a esa mujer.- seria

Diana sonriendo

- Ok

- Hablaremos más tarde.- abogado

- Ok, nos veremos en el lugar de siempre.- ella

- Bye

- Bye.- diana

En Japón

Ikuko gritando de la emoción

- Wow un nieto

- Sí.- serenity

- Dios mío, qué alegría.- ikuko alegre

- Otra vez abuelas.- comenta luna

- Sí, Serenity sabes que te quiero cómo una hija.- ikuko mirándola

- Lo sé.- abrazándola

- Tenemos, que comprar muchas cositas.- comenta luna

- Todavía no.- ella

- ¿Porque? – su suegra mirándola

- Me parece algo precipitado

- Ok.- ikuko

- Ikuko vamos a llevarla para mi ginecóloga.- luna mirándola

- Sí, vamos

Se fueron para la clínica. Al llegar esperaron un poco para atender a Serenity, luego pasaron

- Hola Serenity mi nombre es Mei.- doctora

- Hola doctora Mei.- ella

- Doctora no, Mei.- sonriéndole

- Ok

- ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

- Tengo 1 mes

- Ok, ve a cambiarte para veamos cómo está el bebé.- mirándola

- Ok.- ella se fue a cambiar

- Mei estamos tan emocionadas con la noticia.- le comenta luna

- Me imagino

- Espero que, todo esté bien.- comenta ikuko

- Eso lo sabremos.- doctora

Serenity saliendo del baño

- Ya

- Acuéstate.- Mei

Serenity se acostó

- ¿Nerviosa? – le pregunto Mei

- Un poco es que tenía tiempo sin venir.- le comenta

- ¿Tienes hijos?

- Sí, Endimión nuestro nieto.- luna feliz

Mei extrañada

- Pensé que tenías una niña

- Tengo 2

- No sabía

- Ahí esta.- serenity mirándolo del monitor

- Así es está muy bien, todo esta excelente.- ella

Ikuko y Luna

- Que bien

- Por lo que veo, el bebé estará muy consentido.- Mei sonriendo

- Eso creo.- serenity

- Te pondré vitaminas y una dieta para que la cumplas al pie de la letra.- mirándola

- Por eso no hay problema.- ella

- Me parece que tendré una buena paciente.- sonriendo

- De eso no, cabe duda

- Serenity ve a cambiarte

- Sí.- ella se fue a cambiar

- Mei ¿Cuándo viene Serenity? – le pregunto ikuko

- Dentro de un mes

- Ok, estaremos pendiente.- luna

Serenity saliendo

- Ya

- Vamos hija, para que descanses un rato.- luna

- Sí

En el kínder

- Endimión vamos a jugar.- serena jalándolo

- No quiero, ve tú.- Endimión

- ¿Te sientes mal? – preocupada

- No, solo que quiero irme a casa.- suspirando

- ¿Para qué?

- Para jugar, estoy aburrido aquí.- serio

- Endimión y Serena vengan vinieron a buscarlos.- grito la maestra

- ¿Será papá? – el niño mirándola

- No, debe ser mamá.- ella

Los niños fueron para la puerta, ahí estaba Darién

- Hola.- el sonriendo

Serena y Endimión

- ¡Papi!

- Los vengo a buscar, para que vayamos al parque.- mirándolos

- Sí.- Endimión

- Vámonos campeones.- agarrándole las manos

- Sí.- su hija

- Gracias por todo Claudia.- mirando a la maestra

- De nada

- Papi, vamos a buscar a mami.- su hija

- Claro que si

- Vámonos papi.- niño jalándolo

- Sí.- ayudando a los niños a subir en el auto - nos vamos al parque

- Sí.- serena sonriendo

Darién los llevo para qué parque, Serenity estaba en casa de Luna, luego la dejo en su casa

Serenity mirando a los niños y a Darién llenos de barro

- Jajaja están limpios

- Mami.- serena salió corriendo para abrazarla

Serenity corriendo

- No

- Ya vas a ver.- su hijo saliendo corriendo

- No.- jugándose con ellos

Darién sonriendo

- Mi amor no corras

Serena y Endimión se acomodaron en cada pierna de Serenity

- Mami, tenemos hambre

- Vamos a comer.- ella

- ¿Y cómo fue tú día amor? – pregunto su esposo

- Muy bien.- ella

- Tenemos hambre.- le recordó la niña

- Vamos a comer.- ella

- Yo te ayudo mi amor.- se ofreció su esposo

- No hice nada.- ella mirándolos

- Por eso no hay problema, voy a llamar una agencia de pizza.- agarrando el teléfono

Darién llamo una agencia, ellos tres se bañaban a los 15 minutos, ellos aparecieron estaban comiendo pizza

- Está deliciosa.- serenity

- Sí.- Endimión

- Creo que no como más.- serenity dejando un pesado de pizza

Darién preocupado

- Mi amor, si apenas te estás comiendo la primera

- Es… que tengo ganas de vomitar

- Voy a traerte galletas.- él levantándose

- Ok, mi amor

Darién fue para la cocina agarro una galleta

- Toma mi amor

- Gracias

- Mamá ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto serena

- No te, preocupes mi amor

- Mami, estás rara.- su hijo serio

- Campeón y princesita, tenemos que decirle algo muy importante.- Darién

Endimión y Serena

- ¿Qué?

- Van a tener un hermanito o hermanita.- su madre

- Su mami está embarazada.- él

Serena y Endimión

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto serena

- Es cuando las mamás tienen un bebé en la barriga.- explica su padre

- Sisisisisisi ¿para cuándo viene? – serena feliz

Serenity sonriendo

- En 8 meses

- Wow 8 meses contare todos los días.- niña

- Va a hacer pequeñito.- pregunto Endimión

- Sí, campeón.- él

- Súper.- sonriendo

- Que bien.- serena feliz

- Se lo han tomado muy bien.- serenity feliz

- Sí.- él

- Gracias a Dios, que se lo tomaron bien

- Sí

- Voy a tomarme un juego.- ella

- Ok

La noche paso rápida, Darién le conto un cuento a Serena y luego a Endimión, mientras Serenity se estaba aplicando crema por todo el cuerpo

Darién entrando

- Ya termine

Serenity aplicándose crema en las piernas

- He qué bien

Darién quitándose la ropa

- Que día, espero que mañana sea mejor

Serenity sonriendo

- Mi amor, creo que pronto volveré a trabajar

- Tan rápido

- Y que creías, tenía 2 meses de vacaciones. Mi amor

Darién quietándole la botella de crema de las manos

- Creo que deberías descansar, amor estás embarazada y los niños son muy inquietos

- Mi amor lo sé no te preocupes, me cuidare como se debe.- mirándolo

Darién dándole un beso en los labios

- Te amo tanto

- Yo también.- sonriendo

- Huele delicioso

- Es de fresas, es mi favorito.- coqueta

- Me encanta como huele.- dándole un beso en el cuello

Serenity sonriendo

- Como que quieres otra cosa ¿he?

- Te quiero a ti.- él dándole un beso con mucha ternura y pasión poco a poco la fue acostando en la cama

Serenity mirando a los ojos

- Creo que mañana, me quedare todo el día en cama

- ¿Porque?

Serenity sonriendo

- Porque no dejare que te vayas mañana a trabajar, serás todo mío

Darién sonriendo

- Claro que sí, me quedare todo el día con mi esposita hermosa.- dándole otro beso

En casa Chiba

- Luna hable con tomas para que sea el abogado de Serenity y Darién.- comenta luna

- Me parece una buena idea.- su esposa

- Me preocupa que Serenity no sepa nada.- él

- No debemos decirle Serenity está embarazada.- ella

- Sí, lo se

- Me encanta la idea de ser abuela de nuevo.- sonriendo

- Yo también me alegro mucho

Las horas pasaron

Había amanecido

Serenity levantándose y yéndose al baño

- Wuacala.- comenzando a vomitar

Darién levantándose yéndose al baño

- Amor ¿estás bien?

Serenity limpiándose la boca con una toalla

- No amor

- Mi amor, deberías quedarte en cama y yo me llevo a los niños al kínder.- él

- Amor, acuérdate que hoy es sábado.- ella divertida

- Es verdad, se me olvido

- No vayas a despertar a los niños que duerman de más.- ella

- Ok.- él levantándola, Serenity sintió un mareo - amor estás bien

Serenity un poco aturdida

- Creo que si

Darién cargándola

- Vamos para la cama

- Ok

Darién acostándola

- Voy por un vaso de agua

- Está bien

Darién fue para la cocina busco galletas y agua para que se le pasara el malestar que tenía Serenity y luego fue para la habitación

- Toma mi amor

- Gracias.- comiendo un poco de galleta

- Voy a ver a los niños

- Ve

Darién fue para la habitación de Endimión y lo dio durmiendo muy tranquilo, luego fue para la habitación de Serena también la vio dormida muy tranquila

En afuera de Japón estaban 2 parejas platicando

- Mi amor, estás segura que Darién se pondrá feliz en vernos.- su esposo

- Claro que sí, mi Yaten, el adora a su prima Mina o no.- sonriendo

- Mi amor tenemos casi 8 años, que no sabemos nada de ellos.- recordándole

- Pues sí, no sabe que nos casamos y que tenemos una nena hermosa.- ella feliz

- Sí, tienes razón

- Sí no me equivoco, me entere que se caso con una tal Serenity bueno, vamos a conocerla prontito.- ella

- Sí, gracias a Dios que vamos a llegar a la casa pronto.- él

- Sí

- Mami.- abriendo los ojitos

- ¿Qué paso Amy? – mirándola

- Vamos a llegar.- pregunto impaciente

- Sí, princesa.- su padre

- Que bueno.- niña

- Amy. Ya sabes te portas bien, con el tío Darién y su esposa.- su madre

- Sí, mami

- Mi amor, vamos a desayunar.- su esposo manejando

- Ok, pero en el siguiente restaurante.- ella

- Sí

En casa Chiba Black

- Mi amor, estoy bien.- serenity

- Deberías estar en cama.- él serio

- Dejarme terminar el desayuno.- ella

- Buenos días.- serena llegando

- Serena vístete que tú y Endimión se van para que la abuela Ikuko.- ella aun estaba en piyama

- Ok.- yéndose

- Picarona nos vamos a quedar solos.- abrazándola

- Darién acuérdat, que tenemos que ir para el súper.- sonriendo

- Ok ok

- Buenos días mami y papi.- Endimión llegando

Darién y Serenity

- Buenos días campeón

- Ve a cambiarte, que se van para la casa de la abuela Ikuko.- ella

- Ok mami

Las horas pasaron Serenity y Darién ya iban de salida cuando apreciaron 2 personas

- Buenos días con la señora Serenity Black.- un hombre serio

- Sí soy yo.- ella mirándolos

- Soy Marcelo Gómez, el abogado de la señora Diana de Black.- serio

- Ok ¿y debo la vista? no entiendo.- ella confundida

- Su suegra la está demandando por maltratar al niño Endimión Black.- Marcelo

- ¿Qué? eso es imposible.- asombrada

- Señora, no nos interesa saber lo que usted diga.- una mujer

Darién molesto

- Señora, no le permito que le hable así a mi esposa

- Linda tranquilízate.- hombre

- Sí, quieren le pueden hacer pregunta a mi hijo.- ella

- Para eso he venido soy una juez de menores y vengo hacerles unas pregunta a su hijo.- ella seria

- Pase por mí, no hay problema.- serenity alejándose de la puerta

Linda y Marcelo pasaron y se sentaron

- El niño Endimión.- pregunto ella

- Yo.- acercándose

- Dime tú edad

- 5

- ¿Endimión tú mamá te grita?

- No

- ¿Tu mamá te pega?

- No

- ¿Tú mamá te regaña?

- Pues… no, solo me regaña cuando comienzo a molestar a los perros les dice que no haga eso porque el perro me puede morder.- explico

- Ok ¿tú mamá no te deja hacer las cosas que te gustan?

- No, más bien ella juego conmigo al futbol y a veces juega a los vaqueros y los monstruos.- sonriendo

- ¿Tú papá te pega?

- No, como si mi papá está en el cielo, ¿mami mi papá puede venir a verme? – confundido

- No, mi amor.- molesta - que clase de pregunta es esa

- Perdón me confundí, ósea el esposo de tú mami

- Papi Darién, no para nada

- Ok ¿te grita o te hace cosas que no debería hacerte?

- No entiendo

- Te toca tú cuerpo y tú cosita.- mirándolo

Darién súper molesto

- Que le pasa, por Dios. Como se le ocurre hacer semejante pregunta

- No.- niño

- Son pregunta de rutina.- Marcelo

- Unas pregunta mal gusto, que le pasa Darién sería incapaz de tocar a mi hijo.- ella frenética

- Lo siento señora, son pregunta que son importante hacerlas.- ella

- Por lo que veo todo está bien, no entiendo porque mi clienta me dice mentiras.- Marcelo molesto

- No entiendo porque está llegando a este extremo, yo dejo que Endimión vea a su abuela no se qué le pasa a Diana.- ella cruzando los brazos

- Este caso está perdido, no hay rastro de maltado psicológico y menos físico.- linda

- Gracias por su tiempo, nos vemos.- el alejándose

Linda y Marcelo se fueron

- Que gente.- serenity molesta

- Tranquila mi amor, piensa en el bebé

- Ok

- Nos vamos.- niño

- Sí.- Darién

- Serena vámonos.- ella

- Sí.- agarrándole la mano

- Mi amor cierra.- serenity

- Ok

La familia Chiba Black se fueron para la casa Tsukino, al llegar se consiguieron que están en casa Chiba

Darién entrando con Serena en sus brazos

- Hola

- Hola hijo. ¿Cómo está la nieta más hermosa? – Artemis sonriendo

- Bien abuelito

- Hola Endimión.- luna sonriendo

- Hola abuela

- Estás hermoso.- alegre

Endimión solo sonrió

- Hola Ikuko.- saludo serenity

- Hola linda.- ella alegre

- Siéntale Serenity.- kenji

Serenity sentándose

- ¿Y eso que están aquí?

- Es que estábamos hablando del bebé.- ikuko sonriendo

Serenity sonrió

- Sí falta 8 meses

- Es que estábamos comentando, que cuando des a luz una de nosotras iremos ayudarte.- comenta luna

- Gracias pero yo sé arreglármelas, Darién me va ayudar.- mirando a su esposo

- Pero… está bien, tiene razón.- ikuko suspirando

Gracias a Yesqui2000 por ser la única que comento anterior capítulo, este capítulo de lo dedico a ti

¿Quieren segunda temporada de está historia? Sera la historia de endimión y serena. Espero sus respuestas


	9. Chapter 9

- Bueno.- luna

- Me pueden ayudar en la limpieza o en las consultas.- ella sonriendo

- Sí.- luna

- Ok.- ikuko

- Mami ¿podemos jugar en el jardín? – pregunto Endimión

- Sí, vayan.- ella

Los niños se fueron a jugar

- Hoy me pasó algo extraño.- comenta ella

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Artemis mirándola

- Llegaron a la casa 1 abogado y una juez de menores a ver a Endimión si lo maltrataba para quitármelo.- aun molesta

- Esa es Diana.- luna con seriedad

- Mi amor. No te queríamos decir nada, mis padres me comentaron que Diana te quiere quitar a Endimión, estamos encargándonos de eso.- su esposo

Serenity molesta

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Es mi hijo

- Serenity cálmate.- mirándola

- Cómo quieres que me calme sin estar, consiente lo que está pasando alrededor de mí.- furiosa

- Hija que nos preocupamos, estás embarazada.- Artemis

- Gracias por preocuparse por mí, yo sé cuidarme solita.- cruzando los brazos

- Ok fallamos, igual te íbamos a decir.- Darién serio

- Darién que sea la 1 y la última vez que me guardes secretos sobre mi hijo.- seriedad

- Sí, mi amor perdónanos.- él

- Está bien

- Serenity, por favor. Toma todo esto con calma.- pidió kenji

- No entiendo que le pasa a Diana entiendo, que me odie porque no era mujer para su hijo, quitarme a mi hijo eso si que no.- frenética

- Porque no le damos probar de su propio chocolate.- kenji sonriendo

Serenity y Darién

- ¿Cómo?

- Fácil que Serenity la demande por quererle quitar al niño y que lo maltrata cuando lo ve.- él

- Es eso mentira ella adora a Endimión.- comenta serenity

- Serenity vamos a intentarlo a ver, si se le quita la estupidez que tiene.- su suegro

- No sé.- ella dudando

- Es algo arriesgado.- comenta Darién

- Es verdad Kenji.- su esposa

- Ok, vamos a pensar en otra idea.- kenji suspirando

- Porque no, la dejas ver a Endimión así sentirá perdida y te pediría disculpa.- propuso ikuko

- Me parece mejor esa idea.- ella

- Ok. Eso haremos mi amor.- su esposo

En eso suena el timbre

Luna abriendo la puerta

- Hola

- Hola tía.- mina saludándola

- Hija cuanto tiempo sin verte.- feliz

- Sí, vine para no irme.- sonriendo

- Pasa

- Ok, vamos Yaten.- sonriendo

Yaten: Hola Luna

- Hola.- mirando a Amy - Que niña más linda ¿me imagino que es su hija?

- Sí.- su sobrina

- Hola.- niña sonriendo

- Estás divina pasen, Artemis y Darién están en la sala.- comunico ella

- Ok.- mina entrando a la sala – hola - sonriendo

- Princesa.- Artemis saludándola - que de tiempo

- Hola tío Artemis.- ella emocionada

- Hola prima.- Darién saludándola

- Primo, estás bien guapote.- alegre

Darién sonriendo

- No cambias

- Hola.- yaten acercándose

- Hola ¿Cómo estás Yaten? – mirándolo

- Bien

Luna con Amy en sus brazos

- Está divina su hija

- ¿Ya se casaron? – Artemis asombrado

- Sí, hace 6 años.- ella feliz

- Que bien, mi amor ven te voy a presentar una prima.- Darién buscando a su esposa

- Sí.- levantándose

Mina asombrada

- Sere.- abrazándola

- Nany.- serenity abrazándola con fuerza - ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Muy bien me case, no me digas que eres la esposa de mi primo.- atónita

- Sí

- Wow que bien, Darién Sere y yo nos conocimos en un súper, allí trabajaba ¿y tú hijo cómo está? – pregunto

- Está muy bien Nany, está jugando con Serena.- alegre

- ¿Serena? ¿Quién es Serena? – curiosa

- Es mi hija

- ¿Qué? Me pueden explicar.- ella sin entender

- Es una larga historia.- su primo

- Tengo tiempo de sobra

- Cuando no.- yaten mirándola

- Siéntese por que el cuento es larguísimo.- ikuko sonriendo

- Ok, cuénteme todo.- ella sentándose

Darién le conto todo a Mina lo que había casado en estos años, luego Serenity le conto todo Mina de su vida luego de casi 2 años de amistad que tuvieron en Osaka, Mina estaba que no lo creía

- Así pasaron las cosas.- Darién

- No me lo cuentan, no lo creía de otras personas.- yaten asombrado

- Es verdad.- mina

- Darién y yo decidimos darnos otra oportunidad y ya tenemos 2 meses de casados.- ella feliz

- Están recién casados.- yaten asombrado

- Sí.- serenity

- Esperando nuestro 1 bebé.- orgulloso

- Felicidades, en estos años que me fui me case y tengo a Amy.- mina sonriendo

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – pregunto su primo

- Sabes muy bien que con la muerte de mi madre, todo cambio y me fui antes que mi papá comenzara a prohibirme a ver Yaten. Sabes que nunca lo paso.- ella triste

- Es verdad.- Darién recordando, su prima sufrió con su tío

- Conseguí rápido un trabajo y vivimos muy bien.- yaten

- Sí, luego nos fuimos para Osaka allí conocí a Sere trabaja los turnos de mañana, luego se fue cuando tenía casi 2 meses de embarazo.- risueña

- Fue porque tuve una discusión horrible con Endimión y casi lo pierdo, los meses de mi 1 embarazo fueron difíciles.- informa

- Sere por eso no, supe más nada de ti.- su amiga

- Solo por eso

En eso venían los niños

- Mami ¿tenemos sed? – Endimión mirándola

- Hola guapote, Dios santo se parece a Darién.- mina asombrada

- Ese es otro cuento.- serenity riéndose

- Ok con calma.- pidió ella

- Mami tengo sed.- serena llegando

- Ella es Serena.- yaten mirándola

- Ella es mi hija.- Darién orgulloso

- Cómo, parecen hijos apuestos.- comenta mina

Serenity sonrió

- Sí, lo que pasa que Serena se parece a su mamá, y Endimión a su padre

- Yo entiendo más o menos, ósea que Serenity y tú 1 esposa se parecen.- ella

- Sí y el esposo de Serenity era mi primo.- comenta

- Entiendo lo tuyo, lo de Serenity no.- ella

- Debe de ser casualidades.- serenity

- Debe de ser.- ella

- Mami tengo sed.- pidió amy

- Amy

- Voy a traerles unos jugos.- luna

- Vamos te ayudo.- se ofreció serenity

- Hola.- serena mirando a Amy

Amy con pena

- Hola

- ¿De dónde eres? – pregunto Endimión

- De Osaka

- Y ¿Cómo es allá? – pregunto serena

- Más o menos

- ¿Y qué edad tienes? – Endimión

- 5 voy para 6 años.- amy sonriendo

- Nosotros también.- niño

Serenity con 2 vasos

- Tomen niños

- Toma Amy.- luna

- Gracias.- amy

Endimión y Serena

- Gracias mami

- Prima ¿y eso que volviste a Japón? – pregunto su primo

- Es que tengo que hacer unos comerciales, sabes que soy modelo.- sonriendo

- No lo sabía.- él

- Y cómo voy hacer unos comerciales, firme un contrato hasta 10 años.- feliz

- Wow por mucho tiempo.- Darién asombrado

- Sí

- Yo soy abogado me contrataron en un bufe.- comento yaten

- Me alegro por ustedes 2.- serenity

- Vamos a comer un pastel.- luna feliz

- Sí, tengo mucha hambre.- ikuko sonriendo

- Vamos.- Artemis sonriendo

Todos fueron para el comedor ahí comieron muy a gusto, luego Serenity y Darién se fueron para el súper

Serenity metiendo la comida

- Creo que solo falta la leche y los seriales

Darién llevando el carrito

- Mi amor acuérdate de los chocolates

- Eso sí que no.- seria

- Es que no puedo dejar de comer chocolates.- haciendo carita

- Tú estás más antojado que yo.- ella divertida

- Es que. Son 2 semanas así

- Mi amor, te vas a poner gordito

- Serenity si eres mala.- haciéndose el ofendido

Serenity sonriendo

- Ok cómpralo

- Gracias, mi amor.- sonriendo

Serenity metiendo los seriales

- Listo

- Vámonos

En eso alguien choco el carrito

- Mil disculpa

- No sé, preocupe.- Darién

- Darién.- ella asombrada

- Sol ¿cómo estás? – Darién sonriendo

- De maravilla cariño.- mirando a Serenity - hola

- Hola.- ella

- Tanto tiempo sin verte cariño.- coqueta

- Casi 8 años.- él

- Sí

- Sol, te presento a mi esposa Serenity

Sol mirándola

- Mucho gusto Serenity, soy sol

- Mucho gusto Serenity de Chiba.- mirándola

- Nos vemos dariencito

- Bye

Serenity mirando a Darién

- ¿Quién es esa?

- Es una amiga, tenía tiempo sin verla

- Parece que, en vez de a ver sido tú amiga, parece que hubiera sido tú novia.- seriedad

- Celosa

- Sí, no me gusto, como te miraba.- molesta

- Ok mi amor

- Sigamos comprando

- Sí, vamos.- sonriendo

Darién y Serenity pagaron la comida, se fueron para el estacionamiento

Serenity abriendo la puerta de atrás

- Ya listo amor

Darién metiendo la comida

- Gracias mi amor, ahora vamos a buscar a los niños

- Sí, vamos

Sol llegando

- ¿Y a te vas Darién?

- Sí, tenemos que buscar a los niños.- él

- ¿Tienen hijos? – asombrada

- Sí 2.- serenity

- Wow, no me lo imaginaba.- mirando a Darién

- Sí, te dejamos sol nos vemos.- él

- Adiós.- sol yéndose

- Vamos mi amor.- él

- Vámonos.- ella

Darién y Serenity se fueron para la casa de Artemis, al llegar se consiguieron a Mina hablando con Artemis

- Hola de nuevo.- Darién

- Hola bueno, tenemos que irnos.- mina

- Quédense aquí.- ofreció luna

- La verdad, se lo agradezco porque no tenemos todavía la casa.- yaten agradecido

- No sé, hable nada más.- Artemis sonriendo

- No sé, diga más.- luna alegre

- ¿Nos vamos mami? – pregunto serena

- Sí

- ¿Y Endimión? – pregunto radien

- Se quedo dormido.- respondió Endimión

- Horita vengo.- él subiendo a su habitación allí vio a Endimión profundamente dormido lo cargo y bajo las escaleras - ya vámonos

- Manejo yo.- su esposa

- Sí, mi amor para no despertarlo

- Ok, vámonos.- ella

- Adiós abuelitos.- serena feliz

Artemis y Luna

- Adiós

Serenity abrió la puerta

- Con cuidado

- Sí lo sé, el mínimo movimiento y se despierta.- él sonriendo

- Sí.- sonriendo

Serena se subió en la camioneta

- Listo

Darién cerrando la puerta

- Vámonos

- Sí.- subiéndose en el auto y encendiendo la camioneta

En Osaka

Diana molesta

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Es que la verdad, su ex yerna es muy buena madre de resto no podemos hacer nada.- Marcelo

- Como, ella no merece tener a mi nieto.- furiosa

- Le recomiendo que hable con ella, a lo mejor la deja ver al niño a traérselo por una temporada.- recomienda

- No lo sé, me voy.- yéndose del restaurante

- Está señora, está loca.- asombrado

En Japón

Darién acostando a Endimión en su cama

- Deberíamos comer algo

- Sí, vamos.- su esposa

- Yo tengo sueño.- acostándose en la cama

- Duerme mi linda.- serenity

- Vamos.- su esposo

- Sí.- saliendo

Darién bajando las escaleras

- Voy a preparar unos panes

- Ok, mientras yo preparo el juego

- Ok

- Mi amor, estaba pensando sí, vamos mañana para una piscinda.- ella

- Me parece genial, tengo tiempo que no llevo a Serena

- Ok, decidido nos vamos para una piscinada.- sonriendo

- Ok.- él terminando de preparar los panes - listo

- A comer

- Sí

En casa Chiba

- Tía por casualidad, no hay una casa por aquí que estén venciendo.- pregunto mina

- No, por donde vive Darién si, está en una buena zona.- comenta luna

- Ok, me parece bien

- Hablare con el señor, que la está vendiendo.- ella sonriendo

- Gracias tía

- De nada hija

Artemis llegando

- La niña se quedo dormida

- Estaba muy cansada.- ella

- Está hermosa tú hija.- luna alegre

- Saco el pelo de su padre y igualita a mí.- orgullosa

- Sí, es verdad.- su tío

- Los dejo, estoy cansada.- mina

- Ve hija.- mina

Mina se fue

- Me hacía falta mi sobrina.- Artemis feliz

- Muchos años fuera.- su esposa sonriendo

- Sí

- Vamos a comer algo

- Sí, vamos.- ella alegre

En casa Chiba Black

- Todo estaba delicioso.- serenity feliz

- Sí.- tocándole el vientre a Serenity - ¿Qué tendremos niño o niña?

- Mmm no sé, si es niño es bueno para ti y si es niña es bueno para mí.- feliz

- Tienes razón.- riéndose

- Vamos a ver tele

- Sí.- contento

- Tengo ganas de ver películas románticas.- mirándolo

- Ok, menos la del titanic.- riéndose

- Ok ok

- Vamos.- ayudando a levantarla

- Gracias.- sonriendo

Darién y Serenity se fueron a ver tele, luego se fueron a dormir las horas pasaron

- Vamos apúrate Endimión.- su madre

- Ya va mami.- vistiéndose

- Apúrate hermanito, es tarde.- serena moviéndola

- Déjenlo, vayan para la camioneta. Mientras lo ayudo a terminar de vestirse.- Darién

- Vamos Serena.- ella

- Sí, mami

- Déjame ayudarte con la ropa.- él mirando al pequeño

- No puedo solo

- Una ayuda no caería mal.- mirándolo

- Está bien, ayúdame con los pantalones

Darién ayudándolo

- Todavía eres pequeño y necesitas ayuda de vez en cuando

- Lo sé, a veces no quiero molestar.- mirándolo

- A tú madre y a mí no nos molestas en nada, sácate eso de la cabeza.- serio

- Ok papi Darién

- Listo vámonos

- Sí

Serenity desde la puerta de salida

- Vámonos

Darién bajando las escaleras

- Ya voy mi amor

Endimión corriendo

- Vámonos

- Corre con cuidado por favor.- Darién

- Por fin, vámonos.- sonriendo

Darién subiéndose en el auto

- Vámonos para la piscina

Serena y Endimión

- ¡Sí! - Emocionados

- Vamos.- sonriendo

Darién manejo para un club que conocía ahií se bajaron y se fueron para la piscina

- Serena y Endimión en dónde los vea.- serenity

Los niños

- Sí mami.- se fueron a nadar un poco

Darién abrazándola por detrás

- Están enormes nuestros hijos

Serenity sonriendo

- Sí

- Nos bañamos.- mirándola

- Sí, más tarde

- Ok, mi amor.- dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Vamos a sentarnos

- Sí

- Mi amor ¿puedes buscarme un jugo? – ella

- Claro que si

- Gracias, mi amor

Darién se fue para una cafetería y compro 2 jugos, llego en dónde estaba

-Mi amor toma

- Gracias mi vida

- ¿Ya viste a los niños? – le pregunto

- Sí, están jugando muy tranquilos, vamos para allá.- ella

- Sí vamos.- ayudándola a levantarse

- Gracias, mi amor

Darién y Serenity a donde estaban los niños

- Mami ven.- serena

Serenity entrando a la piscina

- Ya voy

- Sí, ven mami.- su hijo

Darién mirando a Serenity

- Parece que no me quieren

- Yo te quiero papi.- Endimión

Darién cargándolo

- Vez

Serenity sonriendo

- Ven amor

Darién metiéndose a la piscina

- Que rica esta

- Guerra de agua.- grito serenity

- Sí.- su hija

Serenity y Serena comenzaron agitar el agua, Darién y Endimión no podían defenderse

- Ya.- Darién riéndose

- Sí, ya mami.- su hijo

- Ya.- serena

- Sí

- ¡Endimión ahora! - Comenzaron ellos con la guerra

Serena y Serenity

- No sé, vale.- gritando

- Guerra Jajajaja.- serena

- Sí, jajajajaja.- Endimión

En casa Chiba

- Está haciendo calor.- comenta luna

- Sí, nos damos un chapuzón en la piscina.- su esposo

- Sí, vamos

- Buenos días.- mina sonriendo

- Buenos días hija ¿Cómo amanecieron? – pregunto su tío

- Bien, Yaten salió temprano a ver la casa que mi tía Luna me comento.- ella

- Ok ¿y la niña? – él

- Esta desayunando.- ella

- Vamos a darnos un baño, es que hay calor.- luna

- Sí tienes razón, voy por mi traje de baño.- mina alejándose

- Vamos.- luna siguiéndola

En la piscina

- Vamos a comer algo.- serenity

- Sí, mami.- su hijo

Darién cargando a Serena

- Tengo un hambre

- Sí, yo también.- su esposa agarrándole la mano

La familia Chiba Black se la pasaron de maravilla en la piscinada, luego de eso se fueron para su casa

Los días fueron pasando, así en semanas para convertirse en algunos meses

Hola muchas gracias por sus Rw, mañana Dios quiere y lo permite. Subiré el final de esta historia. Después comenzar con la segunda parte. Espero que les guste el capítulo

Conyta Moon:

yesqui2000

Guest


	10. Chapter 10

- Vengan acá.- serenity llamándolos

Endimión y Serena corrían por los jardines, disfrutando de las vacaciones

- Niños vengan a comer.- grito Darién

- Déjalos primo.- mina

Luna tocándole el vientre a Serenity

- ¿Y qué es?

- Todavía no se deja ver, yo creo que es un niño.- serenity alegre

- Sería maravilloso que fuera un niño.- Artemis emocionado

- Sí, aun que seria 2 niños para mi.- ella

- Pronto tendrás 6 meses.- comenta yaten

- Sí, solo tengo 5 meses, los meses están pasando volando.- ella sonriendo

- Mami. Voy a jugar con Endimión y Serena.- amy sonriendo

- Ve

- Está enorme tú hija.- comenta su amiga

- Sí, pronto hará un comercial.- le comento

- Wow que bien.- ella

Serena llegando a donde estaba Serenity

- Mami estoy muy cansada

- ¿Y eso? ¿Estabas corriendo mucho? – preocupada

- No mucho

Serenity inquieta

- Ven mi amor siéntate con mami

- Sí

- Princesa ven a comer.- llamo su padre

- No quiero, solo jugo

- Ok

- Mi amor, si quieres yo te doy la comida en la boquita.- serenity

- No quiero mami.- sonriéndole

- Ok

Mina mirando a Serenity

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No.- su amiga

- Ven vamos Serena.- Endimión jalándola

- No quiero, mami dile que no quiero.- serena

- Déjala hijo

- Ok mami.- yéndose

- Vamos a comer.- anuncio luna

- Sí.- su hijo

- Yo todavía no tengo hambre.- su yerna

- Ok, mi amor.- su esposo

Todos comieron, mientras Serenity intentaba levantar el ánimo a Serena

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi nieta? – pregunto ikuko

- Tengo sueño.- serena bostezando

- Como a esta hora.- ella asombrada, aun era de día

- Sí

- Ven.- su abuela cargándola

Serena se fue con Ikuko

- Abuelita tengo sed

- Ya te voy a dar agua.- llevándosela

- Mi amor come algo.- Darién mirando a su esposa

- No tengo hambre

- ¿Y eso, te sientes mal? – preocupándose

- No, mi amor estoy preocupada por Serena.- ella

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi hija?

- Se está cansando de nada y solo pide jugos, tiene días así.- seria

- No me había fijado.- sincero

- Mañana la llevaremos al médico.- le informa

En eso llega Ikuko con la niña

- Mi princesa.- Darién quitándosela a Ikuko

- Papi

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien papi

Serenity levantándose

- Horita vengo, voy a buscar un poco de comida

- Ve.- su esposo

- Hijo Serenity, sí está hermosa con su barriguita.- comenta luna

- Sí, está preciosa.- él sonriendo

- Ya quiero que nazca el bebé.- emocionada

- Yo también

- Hay que pensar en un nombre para él.- mirándolo

- Serenity tiene un nombre para el bebé o para ella, aun que todavía no sabemos que es.- le informa

- Yo creo que niño

- Yo también tengo ese presentimiento

En el jardín

- Endimión ¿tienes novia? – pregunto amy

- Sí.- sonriendo

- ¿Quién es?

- Serena

- Mentiroso

- ¿Porque?

- Porque, Serena es tú hermana.- seria

- No es mi hermana es mi novia ¿verdad? Serena – mirándola

Serena llegando

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Verdad que eres mi novia? – sonriendo

- Sí

Amy salió corriendo

- Tía Serenity tía Serenity

- ¿Qué sucede? – mirándola

- Serena y Endimión son novios

- ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser

- Ellos me dijeron eso

- Endimión Black ven acá.- molesta

- Está molesta.- Endimión mirándola

- Sí.- serena alarmada

- Sí.- yendo en dónde estaba Serenity - dime mami

- ¿Por qué estás diciendo que Serena es tú novia? – seriedad

- Este… mami es un juego, Amy no entendió eso.- mintió

- Sí, mami.- serena llegando

- Escúcheme bien, ustedes son hermanos.- ella mirándolas

- Sí, mami.- dijeron ellos

- Vayan a jugar.- ella

- Sí, mami.- serena

- Los regañaron.- amy haciéndoles burla

Serena agarrándole el brazo con fuerza

- Cállate o te parto la cara

- Suéltala te van a ver.- mirándola

Serena soltándola

- Tonta no te metas conmigo

- Eres una bruja.- amy yéndose

Serena yéndose a dónde estaba Darién

- Papi

- Mi princesa.- su padre

Serenity sentándose

- Ya volví

En eso llega una sirvienta

- Señora Serenity la buscan

- A mí.- extrañada

- Sí

- Horita vengo.- yéndose para la salida

- Serenity

Serenity asombrada

- Diana

- Vengo a saber de mi nieto, tengo meses que me lo están negando.- ella seria

- No lo estaban negando, solo que se fue de viaje unas semanas, pero allí esta puede verlo.- invitándola

- Tengo todo el derecho de verlo, es mi nieto. Que sorpresa. Embarazada de nuevo.- mirándola

- Y eso que le puede incomodar.- cruzando los brazos

- Quiero verlo

- Mañana puede verlo en la casa

- Ok

- Como a las 10 está despierto.- tranquilidad

- Allí estaré, antes de irme. Te vez muy hermosa embarazada.- sinceridad

- Gracias

- Ok.- yéndose

Serenity caminando para el jardín

- Hola

- ¿Quién era? – pregunto Darién

- Diana

- ¿Qué quería?

- Ver a Endimión

- ¿Y vas a dejar que la vea? – le pregunto

- Claro que sí, es su abuela, tiene meses no lo ve.- tranquilidad

- Amor te quería quitar al niño.- recordándole

- Amor lo sé, Endimión la extraña mucho

- No lo veo conveniente

- Perdóname Darién lo que te voy a decir, no puedes impedir que Endimión vea a su abuela no eres su padre para tomarse ese derecho.- mirándolo

Darién molesto

- Sabes que lo quiero, cómo sí fuera mi hijo

Serenity respirando hondo

- Darién lo sé, jamás me metería en la educación de Serena, adoro a Serena pero ella no es mi hija para sentirme con derecho sobre ella

- Ok puede ser que tengas razón, Serena te ve como si fueras su madre y eso no va a cambiar

- Darién, ella sabe muy bien que en realidad no soy su madre.- suavidad

- Mejor vamos a dejar de hablar del tema, que me estoy incomodando.- brusquedad

- Ok

- Papi jugamos.- niño jalándolo

- Claro campeón

Mina sentándose alado de Serenity

- ¿Paso algo?

- Nada

- Serenity te conozco muy bien.- seria

- Es que me pelee con Darién, porque Diana quiere ver a Endimión

- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

- Qué Darién no quiere, porque hace unos meses tuve unos problemas con ella.- le comenta

- Serenity. Yo solo te digo que pienses bien las cosas.- le consejo

- Gracias Nany

- De nada amiga

Las horas pasaron la familia Chiba Black se fueron para su casa, al llegar Darién acostó a los niños ya que se habían quedado dormidos

En la habitación de Darién y Serenity

Serenity se estaba poniendo la piyama

- Me voy acostarse a dormir

- Amor

- Buenas noches Darién

Darién quitándole la sabana que tenía en la cara

- Sere no te comportes como una niña

- No, me importa lo que pienses.- seria

- Amor por casualidades del destino. Yo me muero Serena se quedara contigo.- mirándola

Serenity mirándolo

- ¿Por qué conmigo?

- Serenity yo te amo, y en este tiempo que nos conocemos eres una excelente madre y si yo llego a faltar que mejor dejar a mi princesa contigo que eres tan especial con ella.- suavidad

- Amor.- abrazándolo - yo también dejaría a Endimión contigo, si algo me llegara a pasar, tienes que entender que Endimión tiene su familia por parte de padre, mi infancia fue muy dura, mis padres eran muy extraños en referente a mis abuelo nunca los conocí y para completar mi madre no fue buena madre conmigo, yo no quiero que Endimión tenga esa mala imagen de mi, ya que el adora a su abuela, Entiendo que Kenji, Luna, Ikuko y Artemis lo adoran pero a la hora de la verdad. Ellos son desconocidos para el

- Jamás digas eso, Endimión es hijo de Endimión pero es mi hijo también no llevara mi apellido. Yo estoy con el día y noche lo cuido y lo protejo me enoja que ella quiera tener un poder sobre él y eso no se lo voy a permitir.- seriedad

- Darién por eso te amo tanto, eres tan generoso.- enamorada

- Amor Endimión es como mi hijo, cuando el crezca el sepa que tiene 2 papás

Serenity abrazándolo con fuerza

- Te amo.- dándole un beso

- Yo también, te amo mi amor

En casa Chiba

- Fue mi imaginación o Darién y Serenity estaban muy serios.- comenta luna

- No fue tu imaginación, pelearon me lo conto Mina.- Artemis serio

- Dios mío que abra pasado

- No lo sé espero, que Darién me comente

- Ojala

Las horas pasaron

Había amanecido, eran casi las 10

- Endimión estás listo.- pregunto serena

- Sí, mami

En eso suena el timbre

Serenity abriendo la puerta

- Hola pasa Diana

Diana pasando

- Hola

Endimión abrazándola

- Abuela

- Mi amor, estás hermoso.- ella emocionada

- Sí y tú también.- feliz de verla

- Gracias mi amor

- ¿Por qué no me habías venido a visitar?

- Está ocupada

- Ah…. Sabes mi mami me va a tener un bebé.- contento

- Sí, ya veo

- Yo quiero que sea un niño, Serena quiere que sea una niña.- explicándole

- ¿Por qué quieres que sea un niño?

- 1 para jugar con él y 2 para que mi papi Darién tengo un hijo varón

- Que bien, ¿y cómo te trata Darién? – suavidad

- Muy bien es súper, siempre los la pasamos jugando y diciéndome que soy afortunado porque tengo 2 papás.- alegre

Diana asombrada

- ¿2 papás?

- Sí, abuela mi papi verdadero que me cuida del cielo y mi papi Darién.- risueño

- Me alegro mucho por ti mi bebé.- contenta

- ¿Desea un jugo? – pregunto serenity

- Gracias pero no

Darién bajando las escaleras con Serena

- Mi amor, dile a mami que te lleve

- Ok.- serena yendo a donde estaba Serenity - mami papi que me lleves para que mi abuelita

- Darién a esta hora.- ella mirándolo

- Es que voy a hacer, el almuerzo hoy me toca.- recordándole

- Ok vamos princesa ¿para cual abuela? – mirándola

- Para que abuela Ikuko

- Ok, amor ahora vengo.- ella alejándose

- Estoy feliz que mi nieto este tan bien cuidado.- diana contenta

- Sere y yo hacemos lo mejor posible.- mirándola

- Lo están haciendo bien, dentro de poco me tengo que ir de nuevo a Osaka.- suspirando

- Pensé que se iba a quedar más tiempo.- su nieto

- No puedo, es que tengo negocios que atender

- Ok.- su sobrino

- Endimión te traje muchos regalos.- sonriéndole

- Wow gracias abuela.- emocionado

- Ve con la abuela.- Darién

Diana le saco todos los juguetes que le había comprado

- Eso son todos

- Gracias.- todo emocionado

- Cuando quiera puede venir a verlo.- él

- Gracias, adiós mi príncipe.- dándole un beso en la frente

- Adiós

En la camioneta de Serenity

- Nena estás muy callada

- Mami vamos para la casa.- mirándola

- ¿Porque?

- Es que papi me dijo que te distrajeras un poco.- apenada

- Ese Darién, ok nos vamos a casa.- sonriendo

- Sí

Serenity manejo de nuevo para su casa, al llegar se consiguieron a Endimión ayudando a Darién

- Yo quiero ayudar.- ofreció su hija

- Ven.- Darién

Serenity sentándose en el mueble

- Yo los espero

- Ok

Al rato

Serenity levantándose del mueble en eso sintió una punzada en el vientre

- Ah… - Agarrándose el vientre

Darién asustado

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me duele, el bebé.- asustada

- Tranquila, mi amor

- Llévame al hospital.- espantada

- Respira mi amor.- asustándose

- Darién por favor.- comenzando a llorar

Darién llamo una ambulancia y llegaron rápido, se la llevaron de emergencia mientras que los niños estaban muy asustados, Luna lo fue a buscar Darién estaba muy desesperado por lo que estaba pasando

En la clínica

- Señor Chiba.- médico llegando

Darién asustado

- Sí soy yo

- Su esposa y el bebé están muy bien solo fue un susto, es necesario que descanse por 2 semanas.- explico

- ¿Y porque se puso así? – pregunto

- A lo mejor por estrés o a tenia peleas últimamente.- mirándolo

- No

- Ok

Darién se acordó de la discusión de anoche, no lo vio tan importante

En casa Chiba

Endimión llorando

- ¿Qué tiene mi mamá?

- Nada campeón.- Artemis

- Van a ver que mañana, su mami estará bien.- luna tranquilizándolos

- Tengo sueño abuela

Luna cargándola

- Ven vamos a dormir

- Sí

Luna acostó a Serena en su habitación, al rato Darién llamo que Serenity y el bebé estaban bien

En la clínica

Darién entrando a la habitación

- Hola mi amor.

- Hola, estamos bien.- ella sonriendo

- Sí, que susto pasamos

- Sí

- El médico me dijo que nos podíamos ir para la casa.- él

- Ok vámonos.- levantándose de la cama

- Déjame ayudarte.- la ayudo

- Vamos para la casa, quiero descansar.- alegre

- Claro que si

Darién y Serenity se fueron para su casa llegaron y se acostaron a dormir, los niños se quedaron durmiendo en la casa de Artemis, la noche paso rápido Darién llevo a Serena a sacarse unos exámenes ya que Serenity estaba preocupada por su cansancio tan repentino, en los exámenes salió bien el pediatra recomendó que tratara de comiera sus meriendas, todo a la normalidad

Los días pasaron y los meses también. Había nacido el pequeño Eliot Seus Chiba Black peso casi 5 kilos y midió 55 el pequeño, tenía 3 meses de a ver nacido

Serenity sacando a bebé de la cuna

- Buenos días mi hermoso

- Mami ya podemos ¿ir para el campo? – pregunto serena

- Sí

- Mami, vamos papi nos llama.- Endimión

- Ya vamos

Serenity bajo las escaleras con los niños

- Mi amor vamos todos en el jardín nos esperan.- su esposo

- Agarra a Eliot

- Ok.- agarrándolo

- Vamos niños.- ella agarrándoles las manos a Endimión y a Serena

- ¿Cómo está el bebé más hermoso? – ikuko sonriendo

- Bien Ikuko, vamos para afuera

- Claro que si

- Qué bueno que ya esté aquí el bebé.- Artemis sonriendo

- Es que acaba de despertar.- serenity sonriendo

- Vengan vamos a comer de una vez.- llamo luna

- Sí, luego el pastel.- su yerna

- Darién te estás poniendo viejo.- yaten bromeándole

- Claro que no, estoy en la mejor edad.- sonriendo

- Es verdad.- su esposa

- ¿Y para cuando el otro bebé? – pregunto mina

- Cuando Serena y Endimión tengan 20 años.- serenity divertida

- Ahora que falta.- Artemis sonriendo

- Tiene que volver a intentar para que tengas la niña.- yaten

- Con Serena me basta.- ella

- Luego pensamos en la niña.- Darién alegre

Todos

- ¡Queremos niña! ¡Queremos niña!

- ¡No! ¡No! – serenity

- Luego pelean, vengan a comer.- llamo kenji

- Sí, vamos

Todos se sentaron a comer

Darién en su mente y mirando a Serenity

- Al principio de conocer a Serenity, era como si estuviera mirando a Serena. Al ver qué pasaba el tiempo descubrir los diferentes que eran, a Serena le ame como a nadie, ella siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón, Serenity se ha ganado todo mi amor es la mujer que amo y espero que envejecer junto con ella y ver a nuestros hijos crecer, la amo sobre todas las cosas

- Mi amor ¿Qué tanto me miras? – ella sonriéndole

- Lo hermosa que eres

- Gracias mi amor te amo.- dándole un beso

- Toma agarra a Eliot

- Ok.- agarrándolo

Darién acomodando el pantalón de Endimión

- Campeón nunca te dejes el rache del pantalón abierto

- Ok papá

Serenity mirando a Darién y en su mente

- Darién te amo tanto, cambiaste mi vida tan rápidamente tanto años amando un solo hombre y tan solo conocerte me enamore perdidamente de ti tanto, que amo y adora a la pequeña Serena he sido tan feliz en ese tiempo, que estamos juntos desde que nos conocimos hasta ahora, no me puedo quejar adoras a mi hijo y ahora eres padre de mi hermoso bebé Eliot Seus que será nuestro mayor orgullo, igual que Serena y Endimión

- Mami.- serena acercándose

- ¿Qué paso mi linda?

- Te ayudo a comer.- serenity le costaba comer con el niño en brazos

- Sí, por favor.- sonriendo

Serenity y Darién poco a poco están formando su nueva familia, rodeado de gente maravillosa, sobre todos con unos hijos maravillosos, ellos siempre estarán disfrutando los mejores momentos viviendo juntos y demostrándose su infinito amor

Fin

Hola, primero que nada. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Fue un gusto compartirla con ustedes. No fue muy popular de rw, si fue leído por personas maravillosas que se molestaron por dejar sus Rw se los agradezco mucho, nos leemos si Dios quiere en la segunda parte.

Gracias A:

Serena Candy Andrew Graham

yesqui2000


End file.
